Sole Surviver
by AlbertSteiner143
Summary: A Imperial Navy Medic taken captive by Eldar forces for reasons unknown. Ideas and pointers are greatly appreciated as is any feedback, Don't be shy and please do comment. First fanfic so go easy on the rookie.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings all, this is my first fan fic story so I may be a bit off on some of the facts, if I am then give me a heads up. Review and like as you wish, any pointers are more than welcome. If I told you that I owned any of the Warhammer 40K settings I would be lying, and the names of the characters are from Tolkien. Give us a heads up if you think I should add something to the from that, please sit back and enjoy and thanks for taking the time to read.**

***UPDATE* Right, so some of you quite rightly pointed out that there were some rather obvious flaws in this story, thanks for that, I have gone through and hopefully corrected that so the story flows more smoothly and makes a bit more sense. if there are any other problems you spot, flick us a message and I'll deal with it. Again thanks for reading **

**AlbertSteiner143.**

''Report officer, I need to know what the hell is happening with my ship'' Captain Somers growled

''Shields are down to 35% and falling fast, sir. Hull breaches on multiple Levels, Life support is offline in decks 2, 5, 8, 9 and 12. Most other officers are either dead or dying''. replied the lieutenant.

''Whose left, what is the status of the engines, and the fleet where are they?''

''The only other officers that are left are myself and the Medical Officer. The engineering deck took a direct hit half an hour a go sir, everyone who was there is dead. As for the fleet...its...well its gone sir''

''Gone? specify officer, an Imperial Fleet does not simply disappear''

''Most of the capital ships were destroyed, Once we entered the asteroid field the Eldar were on us faster than we could react, the capital ships couldn't manoeuvre in the field so they were hit first, and...well...lets say that frigates weren't meant to ram asteroids. What ships were out side of the field were ordered to fall back. I don't know what has happened to them and I can't establish a link the asteroid field is causing too much interference''.

''Who is left from our squadron?''

''Just us sir''

The captain was silent for a moment, he could believe what he just heard, the 47th Imperial fleet had just been sliced in two. He had made up his mind, there us nothing save an ambush or a firing squad left for him should he retreat, and with only three officers to command a crippled ship against an entire Eldar fleet, the situation was worse than hopeless. ''Officer Lieutenant, you have preformed your duty as one would expect from a naval officer, this ship is going down and I will not be the one to command her to do so. I Therefore relinquish my command to you, tell the doctor that he is second in command and that you are first. May the Emperor watch over you both''. with that he pulled out his old bolter pistol, saluted and discharged the weapon into his mouth, killing him instantly. The Lieutenant was horrified, the man he had looked up to since his first posting, had just relinquished his command and killed himself. The ship shuddered, as if replicating his feeling. Knowing that he had to move, he ran over to a comm station, hoping to hail the doctor.

''Doctor?!''

Static and a pause, it was amazing that the internal communications system was still working considering the state of the ship.

''Yes Lieutenant?''

''The Capitan is dead, I'm in command now and your promoted to second, this ship isn't going anywhere fast, what is the status of the wounded?''

''What bloody status do you think their in? Half of them are dead, the other half are insane, I've no medical staff left because a damn shell tore into deck 12, 40 minutes ago. My recommendation, get the hell of this ship''.

''Agreed, I Just need to...'' An alarm began sounding and a dozen warning signatures went of on the control bridge cutting the Lieutenant off. Running over to see what was the problem, he stunned to see that the ship was caught in the gravitational pull of a moon. Once the engines had failed, the ship couldn't automatically correct itself, meaning that the ship had been caught in its gravity well and would break up on re-entry. Running back over to the comm link, he told the doctor what the problem was.

''Damn it. Lieutenant sound collision and then get your ass to an escape pod''

''That's a negative on that doctor, as captain, I must go down with the ship. I will do what I can to buy you and the others time. If you Survive, you are to tell High Command of what happened here. Emperor Protect you, now move.'' The comm went silent.

The Doctor, stood at the comm station for a while and then looked at his Medical Bay. Designed to hold 400 Wound, 500 had been crammed in with tens of dozens more lining the halls. Missing limbs, insanity, oxygen deprivation, burns and blindness, you name it, it was there. Now he had to leave, granted most wouldn't live to see the next few hours but he would have liked to see the ones who could have, do so. Not that it really mattered now anyway, this ship was going down and he had his orders to abandon ship. _How the hell did we get here anyway?_ he though as he crawled through the emergency service tunnels. _Oh that's right:_

Pegasus IV was a planet that had once been under Eldar control, 80 years ago, the Imperium of Man had made the decision that it wanted the Pegasus system as it would give them an advantage in the nearby Ursa Minor system, unfortunately for them, the Exodite Eldar had already established themselves on the planets within the system and were damned before they would let the Imperium change that. As a result the Imperium attacked the Exodite settlements in the system, causing a war that was long in the making, the Imperium made two fatal mistakes, however. Firstly their overall military strategy was going to be based on surprise and speed, in accordance with a new strategy High Command had developed. Unfortunately, the Eldar Farseers of the near by Craftworld of Biel-tan foresaw the invasion and warned their Exodite kin, while preparing to assist in the war. Secondly, once the Land campaign began, Eldar forces (Both Exodite and Craftworld) began a bloody guerrilla war, targeting patrols, officers, storage warehouses, fuel depots, remote airfields and radar stations. Where ever it hurt Imperial movements. Matters were further complicated when Craftworld reinforcements showed up, halting the Imperial campaign. With the Land campaign being Forced into a bitter but slow retreat the High Lords of Terra sent a fleet to reinforce their troops on the ground. But as of 3 hours ago, that fleet was battered, broken and divided.

Reaching deck 6, Doctor Alexander Weber, Senior Medical officer and first Trauma Surgeon of the Imperial Frigate _Grace, _Knew he had little time to get off the ship. Climbing into an escape pod he felt the impact of another shell, and the ship lurched with the impact.

''Computer, seal entrance hatch and jettison escape Pod''

''Specify authorisation code''

''3870''

''Welcome Doctor Weber, scans show you are now the commanding officer of this vessel''

''What? what about LT Strauss?''

''LT Strauss was killed in action 3 Minutes ago, last known location was the Command Bridge''

''Status of the Command Bridge'' he said as he felt the clamps release the pod.

''The Command Bridge has been compromised, it was subject to direct enemy fire 3 minutes ago, as shields were offline at the time, direct hits caused multiple hull breaches. There is only one known casualty, Acting captain Ebert Strauss was killed In Action when the Bridge suffered direct hits to Starboard side''.

He felt ill as he looked out one of the escape pod windows, he could clearly see massive damage to the ship, with oxygen bleeding out into space and explosions ripping the ship in two from the inside out. ''Has there been any other escape pod launches?''

''Scans indicate that there are multiple escape pod signatures within your sector''

''How many?''

''Unknown, this panel cannot accurately predict the exact number of signatures currently received, there are over 10,000 different signatures being broadcasted''

''Thank the Emperor so of them made it''

''Alert! sensors detect hostile fighters inbound'' indeed, as he looked out the opposite window he could see shapes rounding the crippled frigate on an intercepting course. Now he knew why there was only five.

''Identify''

''Eldar fighters confirmed as Nightwing Interceptors''

''ETA until Planet fall?''

''10 minutes''

''ETA until we are in range of their weapons?''

''5 minutes''

''Of course, computer, transfer all available power into rear thrusters and prepare for space burn''

''Order confirmed, standby, burn will commence upon your orders and will end on your orders. ALERT, SHEILDS WILL BE OFFLINE DURING BURN, SHEILDS ARE REQUIERED FOR RE-ENTRY.''

''Fire'', the pod shuddered violently as the rear thrusters propelled the pod forward.

* * *

Feanor, could clearly see the Escape pod, now, if it manually jettisoned, he could only conclude that there were Mon-Keigh in there. Not for very long however. He would see to that.

''Razor Wing fall back, I will deal with the remaining pod'' he said over his radio

''by your will flight leader'' a voice replied

Feanor propelled his craft forward in pursuit of the pod, this pod, and the Mon-Keigh inside it would meet their end just like the rest of their fleet. Arming his weapons he prepared a firing line and waited for the computer to give him a firing solution, the distance between them was closing rapidly.

* * *

''Commander, pod is now entering planetary stratosphere, scans indicate there is only one pursuing fighter''

''End Burn, reactivate shields''

''Burn ceased, shields restoring. ALERT. Suborbital decent velocity has exceeded recommended re-entry speeds, to continue traveling at this speed will result in severe injury or death, please correct accordingly''

''what is our current height?''

''...unknown, pod is descending too fast for this panel to accurately predict current height''

* * *

Feanor, was positioned directly above the pod now, he noted how fast it was traveling but paid little heed to it, his missiles were locked on ''farewell Mon 'Keigh'' he said as he released a missile.

* * *

''Computer, Fire landing thrusters for eight seconds only...fire'' Alexander's body was slammed into the seat as the landing thrusters countered the speed and gravity of the pod, he heard something whistle past outside, then something blocked out the sun on one of the windows ever so briefly, _t__he hell? _he thought. The pod then resumed its decent. ''Suborbital velocity now within acceptable range, current height 3000 metres''.

* * *

Feanor got the fright of his life when his missile, barely missing its mark, failed to hit and the pod appeared to come straight back up at him, he instantly used evasive manoeuvres to avoid a collision, and bypassed the pod. It was then that he realised he had been traveling at the same speed as the pod, in order to keep up with it, pulling hard on the controls, he fought to pull the nose up and come around to finish the job, he knew he was running out of room to destroy the pod from the air. No matter he would do a ground strike if necessary.

* * *

''When we reach 1000 metres deploy landing chutes''

''Order confirmed'' a few moments later Alexander was lurched forward as the parachutes were deployed, dramatically slowing the decent. ''Cut the chutes and land on thrusters when we can'' he said.

* * *

Feanor, coming around noticed how the pod had now deployed its parachutes, the pod, not yet in his firing line, then cut its chutes and began falling again. Feanor knew that he would have to do a ground strike, and activated his cannons. This particular Mon 'Keigh had run him around long enough.

* * *

For the third time that day, Alexander was thrown into his seat, and by now he was feeling sick, sure he had done all of this in training but he never thought that he would have to do it in real life, but then, he couldn't really blame the Eldar for their actions not after what the Imperium had done. The Emperor himself would have looked away at the destruction caused by men. Alexander himself didn't really see the Eldar as a threat, sure he had been on land campaigns before and yes he fought against Eldar. But he was committed to something that his mother had taught him, _Every being, good or bad, has a soul, and a soul is a beautiful thing my sweet, it is like a small candle surrounded by darkness, will you be the one to blow it out?__._

Of course, he never said anything to anyone, to do so would be tantamount to suicide, he just did what he did best, patching the wounded up, giving last rites and saying prayers for the dead. But every once and a while he would sneak out and tend to the wounded suck in no-mans-land, and if he could he would bring them back, but Eldar weapons were cruel and unforgiving, many died of Blood loss, Hypothermia or were killed when Eldar Scouts found them.

Once or twice however he found a wounded Eldar, often hiding in the dark trying to remain undetected, stuck in between lines and often badly hurt. He did his best to help, he couldn't Speak their musical language and, they refused to speak his, so he worked in silence, sometimes they said things that sounded a bit like insults, other times they would be silent, save for the look in their eyes. A questioning look like ''_why are you helping me? am I not your enemy? don't you hate me?''_ Never hate, for it will destroy you, that's what the good book of the Emperor says. Still those moments were rare, Eldar preferred to fight to the death, or the men of the Imperial Guard would execute the wounded when they found them. Not to mention the fact that if a commissioner so much as had a hunch he was doing something he wasn't meant to, Alexander would have met his end then and there. Fortunately the life expectancy of commissioners and officers in general, was pretty low where he was stationed. A leaderless group of men was much easier to take down than one being actively directed. Medical officers are apparently exempt from that line of thought.

He also noted that Eldar bodies were surprisingly resilient, major wounds often clotting and bones showing signs of repair only a few days after the injury had been suffered. Arteries, clamped quickly and only the most grievous of wounds would cause and Eldar to bleed out. For all intensive purposes Eldar Physiology was surprisingly similar to Humans, but in a far far more advance way.

The pod hit the ground, Alexander undid his straps and harness, and looked under his seat, all escape pods held equipment to survive, pistol, basic medial supplies, rations for 4 days, water for 5, thermal blanket, Flint and a small backpack of some kind. He had never fired a weapon in combat before, and hoped to the Emperor he would never have to. ''Computer, Location?''

''Commander, your current position is Unknown as this planet is under Hostile occupation, the name of this planet is Pegasus III, current Exodite world. There are no known Imperial settlements on this world. All Xenos species are to be considered hostile''

Alexander then heard the sound of an aircraft some way off, and he concluded that it was time to move. ''Computer, open hatch then seal behind me''

''Command confirmed''

Grabbing what gear he could he before leaving, he found himself in a forest of some sort, not dense but it gave off a chilling sort of aura, it didn't help that he was still wearing his Doctors cloak, which was as white as the clouds, and his Uniform underneath, which signalled his rank, he knew that should the Eldar want Information, an officer would probably be a good place to start. He knew his position was a pretty poor one, but he wasn't one to give up right away. First things first, get to cover while there are enemy fighters around. throwing what gear he got out of the pod into his backpack he then ran to the treeline before taking his white coat off and hiding it in some bushes and remaining very still.

* * *

Feanor, saw the pod, the hatch wasn't open, which was a good thing. targeting the Pod he released a missile, causing the pod to explode in a ball of fire. As he made a secondary pass he could shake the feeling that maybe someone got out in time. He contacted one of the Bridge officers back on the carrier ship. ''Pod is destroyed, unknown if there are any survivors, recommend you sent a team of rangers to investigate''

''Of course wing leader, dispatching a team now, you are advised to return to ship, the de-briefing has already begun''

''Understood Flight control, returning now''

* * *

When the missile hit the pod, Alexander was thrown backward into a tree, everything went black for a while before he woke up. He guessed he had been out for a few minutes before he came to. Remaining still for a few more moments, he concluded that the fighter had departed, a point reinforced by the fact that he could neither hear nor see the Eldar. Retrieving his coat, knowing it would be his only source of heat, he proceeded to walk in a northerly direction, as shown the strap compass of his bag. with some luck, the Eldar would think that whoever was in the pod was now dead.

This was not to be.

* * *

Aredhel has just finished briefing her small team of Eldar rangers, some Mon 'Keigh is was thought to have survived the rout of the Human fleet and somehow made planet fall. The fighter pilot's incompetence was proved and he would be disciplined according to his rank. In any event, their job was simple, examine the wreckage for any sign of survivors if there were any, correct that mistake. Teams like hers were being deployed all over the planet, in order to reduce the risk of Human strike teams harassing the Exodite settlements. The three rangers were soon looking over the site and found that there were no Human bodies in the wreckage, or anywhere for that matter. seeing as the pod requires manual operation, she concluded that there was indeed a human around.

''Team spread out, find the Humans and eliminate them, keep in radio contact range but maintain silence, you know what to do now move out''

''Orders understood, we'll get it done'' came the reply. She paced her head to the ground and listened, the ever so distant thud of walking was barely audible and she pinned a rough location. North, walking steady, one Human and completely oblivious to what was hunting it. she took of at a steady but fast pace. She took off in pursuit, as graceful as a cat and as silent as the night.

* * *

Walking for a good five or ten minutes, Alexander couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. _Ridiculous, they destroyed the pod, and we are dead in their eyes, all we need to do now is find away off this planet _he thought. though he knew damn well that it was easier said than done. Looking up, he could see a debris shower, what was left of the fleet was now entering that planets atmosphere, causing a spectacular sight. Alexander felt sorrow, he never had too many friends but the ones he did were valuable to him. Now they were probably dead, and for the first time since abandoning ship, he felt truly alone. he resumed his walk north, hoping to find something.

* * *

Male, tall for a Human, thin of build with black hair that was off his collar and didn't cover his ears. An officer, medical by the looks of his coat she noted as she watched him through her Long rifle scope. She readied herself and aimed down the sights, no...she couldn't shoot him from here, too far with too many obstacles, she would need to get closer. Movingly as silently as possible, she found herself a position that was good enough. Taking aim, she slowed her breathing and heart rate before pulling the trigger

* * *

Alexander, still had this horrid feeling that he was being hunted, looking around to reassure himself, he had to admit the forest was pretty creepy, particularly now that the sun was fading. Suddenly he got the worst kind of pain he ever felt at the back of his right leg. He dropped,clutching his thigh as blood began pouring out of the wound. A gash running the width of his thigh now began to pool with Blood. It was definitely deep enough to sever an artery. . He knew all to well what caused it, he had heard men scream in fear when they heard the word pass down the line: Ranger. He then threw his backpack in front of him and immediately began searching for a place to take cover. A tree to his front left was the best option. He instantly began focusing on how he was going to get their, slowing his breathing to he wouldn't bleed out. Once there he would bind his wound and get his pistol out. _3...2...1...Move!_

* * *

_Damn it _she though, he moved at the perfect moment, the Bullet only grazed his thigh, not enough to kill him, but clearly enough to cripple him, she could hear his cries. Reloading she took aim, not intending to miss again.

* * *

Alexander moved as fast as he could, doing his best to ignore the pain in his leg until he got to cover. He felt another bout of searing pain rip across his lower back as the sniper took another shot at him. Finally reaching the tree, undid his belt, bound his wounded leg and reached in to his bag. Grabbing his pistol he now waited, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

** ''**Aredhel, are you there, we can hear shots are you in need of assistance?''

_DAMN IT_ she missed again, this time because of one of the other rangers, Lúthien. ''I'm fine, contact made, roughly 5 minutes North of original landing position''

''Coming to you''

''Don't bother I'm nearly done here, head back to the shuttle and I will meet up with you shortly. Is Maedhros with you?''

''I am here scout leader''

''Good, return with Lúthien''

''As you wish''

By the time she had reloaded for a third time, Aredhel noted how the Human had taken cover behind a tree, which meant she would have to either wait or change position. She opted for a change in position and took off down the Human's right flank.

* * *

Realizing that staying here meant he was a dead man, Alexander decided to bundle his Doctor's coat into his bag and find a better spot to hide. With his leg bandaged as best he could given the circumstances, and with the pain in his back slowly beginning to subside, he swung his pack over his shoulder and began trench crawling away from the battle. Light was now becoming increasingly scarce and there was nothing worse than being hunted in the dark. He was running out of options, without heat he would freeze, without proper attention to his leg he would bleed out. Neither of those options really appealed to him so he looked for alternatives, but his options were fast running out.

* * *

''Aredhel, I must insist you return, we can continue this tomorrow'' Lúthien said over her ear link

''No, our orders were clear, we are to eliminate the Human''

'' We will, but hunting in the dark will get you nowhere. Besides you already said that you hit him twice, so he may as well be dead'' replied Maedhros

''I will stay'' Aredhel said.

''If you stay you risk freezing, the Farseer will understand, please while there is still some light''. Lúthien counted.

''We will return tomorrow Lúthien,'' replied Aredhel, seeing the other two ranger's sense.

''Of course Aredhel'' they both replied.

She paused, taking a moment to look around before jogging to return her companions.

**SO, is that an improvement, or would you rather I just left it? Please give me your thoughts and comments. This definitely gives me some more breathing room. Some of you may notice your own input here so thanks for that. In any event I would love to hear from you all.**

**Albert Steiner 143**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right then, here is the next chapter of the story. Thanks to all who commented and gave advice. If you didn't get the memo then the first chapter has been re-written a bit. In any event thank you again for reading, and if you have any ideas, corrections or advice you think I need don't hesitate to sing out.**

**Albert S.**

**So here we go...**

Farseer Míriel stood waiting in the hanger bay of an Eldar Cruiser awaiting the return of the ranger team. She could see the shuttle preparing to land. Once it did, the Farseer began moving toward it as its doors opened, Aredhel was the first out followed by the other two.

''Ranger Aredhel I trust your venture was successful?'' the Farseer asked.

''Almost, I made contact with the Human but was unable to kill him''. she replied, knowing the Farseer would not be impressed.

''Explain what happened''

Aredhel explained what happened and why she was unable to carry out the mission.

''I see, very well you will leave at the planets daybreak to complete the task, once you do we have other matters that need to be dealt with''.

''Yes Farseer, I will not fail twice''

Good. Now, Feanor, Maedhros you two will come with me, there is a task that requires your expertise. Aredhel, I will see you when you return''.

With that, the Farseer and the other two rangers walked away. Aredhel sighed, nothing was ever simple. She walked past several guardians and other rangers who greeted her before returning to their tasks. She made her way down to the Healing station. she stood in the doorway, observing him with a smile on her face. _Doing what he does best _she thought. He looked up

''Sister'' he said in surprise but his face clearly lighting up with joy.

''Hello Caranthir, is there truly no pulling you away from the injured?''

''Not at all, most are in bad shape. The Mon Keigh have been putting up stern resistance. The Guardians get the worst of it. But was there something you needed?''

'' Do I need a reason to come and see my brother now? I don't see you for how long? and yet you don't seem...''

''No, no your right, I'm sorry and I am truly glad to see you I am just very busy right now. I will come and see you later I promise''.

''If you do not, then you can expect to join the wounded'' she joked as she left.

Her brother had stared down the path of the Healer many years ago, now it seemed that he would loose himself in it. He was the only one of her family who she could expect to see, Healers were often found on Eldar star ships and whenever she was on one she would always see if he was there, often he was not. She returned to her cabin, and after dealing with her equipment, she prepared a bath. Once it was ready she began bathing while moulding over the day's events in her head. Strangely, she noted how during the whole exchange she never saw the Human's face. She had heard his cries and had seen his rank but never saw his face. She also wondered why a medical officer, of all people, would be the one to survive a crash._ Irrelevant _she thought. After a few more minutes of enjoying her bath in silence she got out and changed into something more comfortable. A quite chime indicated that someone was at the door. Opening it Aredhel saw that her brother was standing there.

''May I come in?'' Caranthir asked

She smiled, ''You know that you need not ask''

Ushering him inside they sat and proceeded to talk about what each had been doing since they last spoke. Her brother had been home since they last met and spoke of their family.

''Mother and Father send their love, as does Edrahil.''

Edrahil was the youngest of the three siblings, he had embarked on the Path of the Scholar some years back.

''Oh, and how is Edrahil?''

''He is well, he has been looking into ancient Human archaeology for some reason. Aside from that he wishes to start a family soon.''

''A little young don't you think? and why Human archaeology rather than Eldar.''

''If he wishes to start a family now then that is his choice, who am I to question his motives. And he said he 'found a certain kind of pleasure in the simplicity of Human creations', or something like that''.

''If he enjoys human creations then he would their machines of war'' she replied.

''Aredhel, you know that's not fair, let him do what he wishes, he has never question the choices of your path or mine and if he is happy then what is the harm?''

''He does not understand them like you or I do and yet he thinks...''

''Enough, I will not let our meeting be ruined by your disagreements. Leave him be. Tell me of your latest trip''.

Soon she was telling him about her mission and how it went wrong.

''As a healer, do you think he will survive the night?'' she asked.

''I cannot say, maybe, maybe not. The best way to find out would be to go down and find out''

Needless to say, Aredhel did not think very much of that idea at all. In fact she was hoping to avoid a second trip, what was the harm in a single human roaming about the place anyway? Still, if Farseer Míriel had told her to return then return she would. Soon she flipped the tables on her brother and asked him what he had being doing, excluding his return home.

''Nothing really, patrols and the odd escort duty, this is the most activity we have done in a while''.

''Will you return to start a family?'' she asked in all honesty.

The question seemed to catch him off guard, it was a topic they never really discussed. ''I don't know, maybe but who can really tell. But what about yourself Aredhel?''

''I don't think so Caranthir.''

''I don't believe you. You have walked the Path of the Outcast for many years now. Time to come home.''

''Finding a mate is no easy task, and I have no desire to anyway.''

''Aredhel, I see the way you look around you when you are walking, you are purposely looking away from those who you see as potential mates. You long for love so why suppress it? There is not an Eldar out there who would reject you once they know you. Have you any idea how many males come to me asking about you?''

A small smile escaped her lips, many things her eldest brother was and a liar was not one of them. she lent over the table and kissed her brothers forehead. ''When I am ready, I will let you know. But until then, please don't push me, understand?''

''Consider the topic dropped...for now.''

''Good, now I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave as I am to leave again in a few hours to continue the hunt.''

''Of course''

They held each other in a tight embrace before he turned to leave, ''Stay safe, the last thing I would want to see is you on the patients list.'' the door closed behind him and Aredhel got into her bed, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the planet surface Alexander had wrapped both his doctor's cloak and the thermal blanket around him and curled up into a little ball under some bushes. He was freezing, had no idea where the ranger went and his thigh, now properly dressed, was constantly throbbing plus the anti-septic stung like hell. He knew that if he wasn't asleep by morning then he would be at a major disadvantage should the ranger show up again. Not that his position had improved at all, in anything it had gotten worst. However it had been a long day and soon sleep took him in its peaceful embrace.

Waking a little after sun-up, Alexander decided that, because of the blankets colour (which was a dark green/brown), he would wrap it around himself like a cloak. With some luck he would be able to blend in a bit more should the ranger come back. breaking of a tree branch and using it as a crutch, he began limping North. Hoping with all his soul that this Emperor forsaken forest, and anything inside of it, would be behind him by the days end.

* * *

Aredhel, had awoken a few hours after falling asleep. Getting ready, she made her way down the hall to say goodbye to her brother. After this, she had arrived in the hanger bay where Farseer Míriel was waiting.

''Ah Aredhel your here, good. I assume you know what your doing?''

''Yes Farseer''

''Good, you are on your own for this mission Aredhel, one Human does not require three rangers. Also, you will stay down there until you complete this mission, once you do signal and the shuttle will pick you up.''

''Farseer, may I ask you something?''

''Yes child?''

''Would it not be a better idea to bring him back alive? he could be of some value.''

''I do not know why you would even ask that Aredhel. How could a Human, a Mon Keigh, possibly be of any value to us? But, if for some reason you do find the need to bring him back alive then the choice is yours. Be warned though, he will not be under your authority for long if at all.''

Aredhel got the message: _Just kill him and be done with it. _The shuttle doors closed and the shuttle began to take of. Aredhel checked her weapons and armour. Full ammunition, a good start.

''Ranger Aredhel, there is a small pack of behind lines basics that the Farseer suggested you use'' the pilot said over the radio.

She murmured her thanks before strapping it around her waist, the small bag sat comfortably around her lower back area and she waited until planet fall.

''land further North of our original position Pilot'' she sang out

''Any particular location?''

''I will tell you when''

A few minutes later she ordered the shuttle down, and got out, she waited until the shuttle has flown off completely before remaining very still and listening for any sound. She knew he was close.

* * *

Alexander wasn't deaf and neither was he stupid. He had been close enough to know that a shuttle of some kind had landed north of his position. That meant that the ranger was out there looking for him again.

_Fuck it all _he thought. He was in absolutely no condition to repeat yesterdays little dance and this time, the dark of night would not save him. So he did the only real thing he could do. He got down and covered himself with the thermal blanket and remained very, very still.

* * *

She had heard nothing so she began to move slowly through the forest with the hopes of ambushing him, he was heading north last night, so it was a reasonable bet that he would keep going north. Mon Keigh are nothing if not predictable.

Walking crouched for a few minutes she noticed something white in the distance. Looking through her Long rifle scope, she saw that he was lying down, head blocked out by a tree, but he was wrapped up in what looked like a thermal blanket. He looked asleep, _excellent_ she thought, though she did feel a little guilty for gunning down a sleeping man, _at least it will be painless _she thought. She moved forward silently and just enough so she was within firing range, she aimed down the sights. She could see his white medical coat through gaps in the thermal cover.She pulled the trigger.

The bullet shot straight through both the blanket and the coat, whipping them away to reveal a backpack. He wasn't there. _Very good Human_ she thought as she continued looking down her sights for another sign of his whereabouts. Seeing none, she slowly began moving towards the backpack, while keeping a sharp eye out for anything that might give him away.

* * *

There was absolutely no warning when the bullet hit his decoy, and that scared the hell out of him. He had, somehow, climbed the nearest tree and watched his decoy. Alexander had absolutely no intention of leaving his current position. His back hurt, his Leg hurt, he was cold with no where to go while being hunted on a planet he knew nothing about by an enemy he couldn't see. These odds, and the fact that getting up the tree had been a mission in its own right leaving him in even more pain, meant that should his enemy see him and take the shot, he wouldn't have worried to much.

As it happened though he saw her first.

* * *

She had now reached the Backpack, seeing how he had laid it out so his 'head', which was merely a collection of shrubs, was hidden behind a tree in such a way, that meant that no matter which angle she fired from, she would not have been able to see the 'head' for what it really was. While inspecting the decoy, she heard a very small gasp of pain.

* * *

She had come from the direction he thought she would of, North. He couldn't see the Eldar's face, but saw enough to know it was a female. _Never thought women could be this damn_ _persistent_ he thought. He was remaining still, while doing his best not to move something pricked him in is wounded thigh. It hurt like hell and he let out a small gasp of pain. That was it, the jig was up. The Eldar spun around and saw him instantly. He was momentarily blinded by her beauty, his grip on the branches faltered and he promptly fell out of the tree.

Getting up he came into physical contact with what felt suspiciously like the barrel of a rifle.

* * *

''Your clever, Human and resilient too, I will give you that much'' Aredhel said.

As far as Humans go, this one was surprisingly good looking. His hair was neat, he was clean shaven and his features, though gaunt were complemented by his fair skin. Not to mention, he was in fine shape. She could tell, by his open mouth that he could say far more about her.

Alexander had never seen such beauty. Granted there were women in the Navy and the Guard that were stunning, but this...the Eldar, well she outdid them all tenfold. He had no idea that they were so striking.

''Coming from one such as you, Eldar, that is high praise indeed'' he replied, not knowing what else to say.

''Not xeno or filthy alien?''

''You are a member of the Eldar race are you not?''

She removed her, rifle from his head, it was clear that he was in no condition to fight she judged from his wounds. Plus he didn't seem like a threat, lying on his back, with both hands by his head in a posture of submission and no weapon in sight.

''I am''

''Then I assume you are also here to kill me, like last night''

''Yes, and it seems that I did more damage than I previously thought.''

''You did enough if that's what you mean.''

''Yet you still continue, why?''

''What do you mean, 'why?'. I continue because I refuse to roll over like a pitiful animal and die.''

''That is an admirable attitude Mon Keigh, tell me your name.''

''Why do you care?'' he asked, making an attempt to get up. She placed a boot on his chest and held the Rifle over him again dissuading his attempt.

''Why I care is my business, Now tell me your name'' she replied, slightly irritated at the mans attempt to dodge the question.

'' Doctor Alexander Weber, First trauma Surgeon and senior Medical Officer of his Imperial Majesty's Frigate _Grace_''

''An impressive title Doctor''.

''And your name is?'' he asked, clearly expecting an answer.

''None of your business. But I'm curious Human, tell me what you know of my Species''.

''I don't understand.'' By now Alexander was visibly scared, here was this Eldar, with what looked like a ridiculously overpowered sniper rifle, asking him 20 questions. Was this some kind of game, to build up false hope within the victim before killing them? or was she genuine?

''You, know what, I don't feel like repeating or explaining myself so..'' She again raised her rifle to his head

''NO, PLEASE NO ALRIGHT I'LL ANSWER, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!''

''Anything you know''

''Alright, ahh well, your biologically robust, quicker than men in most things...ahhh...your bodies take more damage and heal faster...''

''Go on''

''Better looking and more graceful than us...you live longer''.

''Is that all Human?'' She said with a tone of disappointment, ''now that is disappointing.'' She had to give her younger brother credit, there was indeed a simple sort of pleasure when dealing with Human things, even questioning them. They got so scared.

''I don't want to die, not here...Please just let me go, I'm no threat to anyone''

''Where would you go Mon Keigh? your on an Eldar world with little to no supplies with no sense of direction'' she smiled ''and you've just committed heresy,'' Turning his own religion against him, that was fun.

''I've already done that''

''Excuse me? I don' think I heard you correctly Human, you have already done what?'' Her voice becoming somewhat more hostile

''Heresy. Wounded Eldar in the field once, I helped him, bandaged his leg and ribs.''

''Don't...lie...to me, Human'' Her voice was now blatantly hostile.

''I'm not, I swear, I have no reason to lie to you. Please.''

Begging, the thing Humans do when they want something. It was pitiful.

''Then maybe you would like to explain why you helped him?'' Her voice losing none of its potency.

''I'm a doctor, its what I do. I help people. Every day I see the worst endless war has to offer, I hate it .Everyday I give out last rites and I know that millions more like me are doing the same thing and billions die without them. Its totally pointless war, a totally pointless waste of life''.

Then it struck her, this Mon Keigh, this Human...he reminded her so much of her own brother, a healer who hated conflict who would rather nothing more but an empty healing room but still proceeded to fulfil his duty to the best of his ability. Keeping her weapon aimed at his head, she spoke.

''Your life now relies on your next answer Human: Who's side are you on?''

He looked at her as though it was the stupidest question in the world. ''Whoever needs help, that's who's 'side' I'm on''.

She lowered her weapon, and looked at him with the most piercing gaze he had ever seen.

''Seeing as you have no place in the Imperium, you will come with me back to the fleet. From there you will not go anywhere, but my brother could use your help''.

''What?!...''He began to say, but she turned around and spoke something in her musical language into what must have been a radio of some sort. She kept watching the whole time, until a shuttle arrived. The doors opened and several Eldar emerged all bearing weapons of some sort. Two of them strode over to Alexander and dragged him up from his now seated position. The ranger was talking to a tall blonde haired Eldar with a staff of some kind. He was strapped to a seat and felt the piercing gazes of the Eldar warriors dig into his soul.

''Ranger Aredhel, Please explain to me why you could not have simply killed the Human and returned as asked?. Is it truly that hard?'' Farseer Míriel asked, anger and disappointment clearly showing on her face.

''Forgive me Farseer, but I thought that seeing as he is a doctor he might be able to assist healer Caranthir with the wounded''.

''I seriously doubt it, Why, for the spirits sake's, would I allow a Human, The enemy may I remind you, near our wounded?''

''Please Farseer take into account...''

''Enough'' the Farseer said angrily, ''I told you to kill the Human and return, simple and now we have this to deal with.''

''Farseer, you also told me that it was my call to make, and as I suggested, if he can help then why not let him?''

''I can think dozens of reasons child...'' the Farseer began

''At least let Healer Caranthir have a say in this, he would know what is best'' Aredhel interrupted.

The Farseer, relaxed and regained her cool. True enough, she could see her hate of the Humans may be clouding her judgement, the more opinions the better the consensus. ''Very well, Aredhel we will speak with Healer Caranthir and get his opinion on the matter. But be warned, should he not require the Mon keigh's help then it will be put down, Do I make myself quite clear?''

''Of course Farseer and I thank you for your understanding''

The Farseer, nodded and make a gesture to a warrior. Climbing in the shuttle (which by now was rather cramped) she could sense the Humans fear and anxiety. The shuttle left the ground and began its accent to the heavens.

**So, what do we all think? good, bad maybe? comment and review and don't hesitate to throw some ideas at me if you have any. Advice is always Welcome and thank you again for reading. Remember, first fan fic so go easy of the rookie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**From the reviews and comments I got back I assume you are all enjoying the story so far. Thank you for the little hints and pointers you have all been giving me, I will try to throw them in somehow. Also, I do apologise for the damn spelling errors, you would think I would notice them, but no. Anyhow, Thanks again for reading, I will try my best to keep with the lore of the universe but I will slip. When I do, please let me know.**

***Alert* Some of you will open fire on me for this chapter, please just tell me why you don't like it/ think it should be re-written etc. rather than tear me into little pieces.**

**Albert S.**

** Back on the Cruiser:**

Farseer Míriel stood in the meeting room with Ranger Aredhel, watching Healer Caranthir rub his temples in thought. His sister had just informed him of her decision to spare the human, and bring him on board. Several emotions swept across his face, bewilderment being the most prominent.

''I don't understand why you need my opinion on this'' Caranthir said.

''The more perspectives we have on the matter the better the decision. Considering you are the primary healer on this vessel it makes sense for you to have some say.'' The Farseer replied. She herself could see where the ranger was coming from, but did not see how it could work.

''Caranthir, it is quite obvious that you and the other healers need help, this human has experience that...''

On Humans Aredhel, not Eldar. In case you didn't notice we are not the same physiologically or biologically. Therefore he has no experience.'' Caranthir interrupted.

''He knows more about us than other Humans do.''

''That proves nothing, so he is slightly more intelligent than the rest of his idiotic race. How does that support your argument?'' The Farseer countered.

''He wants to help, he doesn't resent us..''

''I find that hard to believe young one, you shot him twice and questioned him while holding a rifle at his head, he would have said anything to be spared. But let us not get side-tracked, Healer Caranthir would this Human be of any help to you at all?''

The healer was quite for a time before saying, ''Theoretically, yes he would. He has some element of medical expertise, even if it is only on other Humans. Which means he knows the basics, the very basics mind you. He also as no experience with our medical equipment, and little to no knowledge of our bodies. Not to mention the amount of verbal, if not physical, abuse he would receive if he were allowed to tend the wounded and wander the ship. I should also point out that if he was allowed to tend the wounded he would not do so with out my constant watch. A human surrounded by wounded Eldar, they are not known for being merciful. But yes, theoretically I could use him.''

The Farseer could understand his point. She disagreed entirely, having some Mon' Keigh wander her ship would cause some to question her leadership. But still, if he could be used as a tool then he was, at very least, of some minor significance. In any event what the healer said was true, the Human would inevitably suffer some element of physical abuse. She didn't really care, and she still didn't trust it.

Farseer Míriel, at least give him a chance, for my sake''. Aredhel asked. Míriel could see that she wanted this, for what reason, she did not know. But she would find out sooner or later.

''Very well, I propose a trial. If the human proves himself to be of some value then I will consider using him as a tool. Nothing more. Until then however, he will be regarded as an enemy and considered a prisoner. While he is going from his sleeping quarters to the Healing bay, you Aredhel will watch over him. While his is training under you Caranthir, he will be under your charge. Now let me be quite frank, because you brought him here Aredhel his is primarily your charge and if he somehow betrays us then it is you who will feel the fire, Am I clear?''

''Absolutely Farseer. Thank you again.''

Do not thank me yet child.'' With that, the Farseer left the two siblings alone in the meeting room. Caranthir was the first to speak.

''What, in the name of the spirits, possessed you to spare it? have you considered the impact this will have on you, on our family? what do you see in him Aredhel? because I cannot fathom why you do what you do.'' He was clearly upset, and it was not often she saw her older brother upset.

''Truly? I saw a little bit of you in him'' She replied.

''I beg your pardon Aredhel, do not think that...''

''Have you spoken to him Brother? no. Therefore do not be so quick to judge that which you have not seen.''

Caranthir was quite for a time, hearing his sister compare him to a Mon' Keigh was insulting, but at the same time she was right. He had not met this human, and it was unfair for him to pass judgement. Though he assumed that it would be like all the others.

''When you are ready to bring him to me, do so. But do not expect me to be welcoming or kind to it, distance yourself from it, so the shame of bringing it aboard will seem less.''

''I will do as I please Caranthir, do not tell me otherwise.''

''Have you not thought of how this will impact our family?'' his anger growing at his sister's stubbornness

''I am not talking to you about this anymore Caranthir, I will see you later when the Mon' Keigh is ready''. With that she walked out, leaving her bewildered and somewhat irritated brother alone.

* * *

Alexander lay on his bed in what appeared to be the Eldar equivalent of a brig. Though it was clearly less attractive than the rest of the ship he saw, it was still far better than what the Imperial Navy had. His thigh wound had been treated and now hurt far less and his back didn't hurt at all. Yet he was still tired and wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon. _Not good, not fucking good _was really all he had been thinking. Somehow he went from planet to Eldar vessel without being killed. Now he was surrounded by thousands of Eldar who, at best ignored him and at worst insulted, glared and spat at him. _For such a 'refined' people they sure as hell know how to make one feel unwelcome._ Earlier on, in some attempt to break his social isolation, he made a very foolish attempt at talking with his guard. As one might expect, it didn't work. The guard simply glared at him, said some insult in his musical tongue and proceeded to stare at him continuously, which gave him the soul destroying feeling of being watched while being able to do nothing about it at the same time.

It was at this point, the tall blonde haired Eldar woman came along. She looked at him, pure disgust crossing her face, before turning and talking with the guard. After the exchange the guard moved out of sight and the Blonde woman began to speak.

''Do you know where you are, Human?'' she asked

''I have a hunch'' he replied

''Do you know what is going to happen now?''

''I think so.''

''What do you think.''

''Well, seeing as I'm an officer and you haven't killed me, I can only assume that you want information.'' he replied, the memory of the female ranger saying that he would help their wounded crossed his mind, but seeing as he hadn't seen her in, what he thought to be, a good couple of Hours he dismissed the idea as highly unlikely.

''No, you are alive because I allow it. I allow it because I think you may be of some use to us. You wear the rank of a Medical officer yes? I can only assume that you are one. Therefore I offer you a choice: You may stay here and help our healers in their art and live. Or you can refuse and I will kill you. The choice is yours. I will be back later to receive your answer.'' With that the blonde woman walked away as silently as she came. 

Alexander was left alone, aside from his guard. His head swam with questions and possibilities:

_If We accept her offer then you become a heretic of the worst kind. Decline and enter the Emperor's realm of mercy _was what is first and most basic thought was. But then another voice entered his head and challenged the first: We _have been offered a chance to live, take it so what if they aren't Human? _

_Humans are perfect, the Scriptures tell us so. _

_Don't be stupid, you have seen enough to know that Humans are anything but._

_Siding with the Xeno woman betrays every oath you ever took to the great father. You would suffer a fate worst than Death_

_We took an oath to protect and help the injured, the sick and the dying._

_That oath applies only to the children of the Emperor, Not to traitors and most certainly not to Xenos._

_It applies to all life, not a select few. Who are we to chose who lives and dies? _

_A man of the Emperor that's who. _

_No. A man of medicine. Someone who has dedicated his life not just to the Emperor, but to those around him. If the Emperor is truly all knowing and all understanding then he will understand. And if he does not, then he is not the Emperor, so we have nothing to fear._

For a few more minutes, he wrestled with the ideas of eternal damnation, Heresy, and why the Eldar even bothered giving him a choice in the first place, before his mothers question came back into his head: _Every being, good or bad, has a soul, and a soul is a beautiful thing my sweet, it is like a small candle surrounded by darkness, will you be the one to blow it out?. _Thinking about that allowed him to come to peace with his decision. After a while, and several more miserable attempts at communicating with the Eldar guard, the blonde woman returned.

''Have you made your decision Mon 'Keigh?'' She asked.

''If you want my help, then yes, I see no harm in trying.'' He said after a short pause.

Farseer Míriel was now intrigued by this Human. Not fanatical and unusually willing to help, _A trick? _she did not know. But she had his answer. That was all she needed and without a word she left to consult her runes. This Human was an outlier, a freak of nature. His behaviour and attitude was not normal for a Human, and she wanted to know why.

* * *

Aredhel had received word from Farseer Míriel that the Human was willing to help. Or at least try. When she arrived he was sitting on his bed waiting and clearly board. Yet her recognised her instantly and a look of fear crossed into his eyes.

''Come with me Mon' Keigh.'' She said in such a way as to make him feel unwelcome.

He got up and began following her down the halls, Looks of disgust and shock crossed Eldar faces as he walked by, Insults followed and many spat. They reached a part of the ship where Alexander could smell blood. Entering a hall like room, they passed rows upon rows of wounded until they the female Eldar stopped behind a Male Eldar. Tall, with Blonde hair, sharp elongated features with deep green eyes.

''Brother, I have Brought the Human'' Aredhel said

Caranthir turned around and saw the Human. Taller than most, while still being shorter than other Eldar. Thin with black hair, that was off his collar and above his ears. His eyes were a deep blue that clearly showed wisdom. His face would have been clean shaven, but stubble was beginning to come back. He was also in prime condition being less muscular than most other Humans but still clearly having some. His hands were behind is back, and he looked the Eldar Healer in the eyes briefly before looking away.

''Aredhel, could you leave us'' He said in his musical tongue

The female ranger turned and walked away leaving an incredibly scared Human in a absolutely silent Healing bay, save for the groans of some.

* * *

Alexander had no idea what just happened, the female Eldar had just left and now, almost every Eldar in the room was staring at him. The male in front of him looked less than enthused by his presence. The he began saying something in his language to what he thought was the rest of the room. His hand gestures and a few harsher sounding words made it clear to him the Eldar was insulting him. The other Eldar snickered and laughed and made gestures that implied that they were doing the same.

''I don't speak Eldar'' He said quietly

The taller Eldar, hushed the room, before glaring at Alexander and saying:

''Yet another example of your inferiority Human. You can't even learn our tongue, yet you have the arrogance to believe that you might be of some help. For some reason my sister saw it fit to spare you. Why, I do not know but I assure you. Your kind is of no help to me whatsoever''.

The two stared at each other for a time. it became somewhat clear to Caranthir that the Human wasn't going to insult him back. In fact it just stood there, looking at him.

''What do you want Human? Why are you here.''

Alexander smiled, ''I am simply here to help''

Caranthir got very angry, ''You want to help?! help by leaving us alone Human, your kind has done too much already'' he said gesturing to the wounded.

''I cannot do that Eldar, and if you won't show me how I can help, then I will find out by myself.''

''I wish you luck with that Human, I suspect you are going to need it''.

For the rest of cycle, Alexander said nothing but saw everything, he watched the Eldar male treat patients and wounds. He wandered around inspecting wounds of those who were too weak to really resist him. Whenever the Eldar saw him doing anything with a patient he would shout and come towards him, needless to say Alexander didn't hang around too long. Changing dressings was really the only thing he could get away with by the end of the cycle and only because he had watched the male Eldar do it twenty times. Still he felt as though he had made some progress, if he proved to the Eldar that he was no threat then things should get better.

* * *

Aredhel was leading the Human back to his room when he started talking.

''It seems your brother thinks incredibly little of me.''

She was surprised, Caranthir had told him they were related?

''He also refuses to let me treat the injured, and yells at me should I get anywhere near them.''

She ignored him, but still he continued.

''If I am here to treat the wounded, then why is it so damn difficult? what threat am I to you?''

* * *

This cycle repeated it self many more times until one day Aredhel decided that she had had enough. She went back to the healing wards and spoke to her brother.

''Why do you not let him work at his art?'' she asked

''because he has no idea what he is doing. I have seen him dressing bandages and inspecting wounds but that is all he seems capable of doing. I will not waste my time teaching him something he will never understand.''

''Perhaps if you took the time to get to know him, you might find a reason to teach him.''

''You speak to him now do you?'' he asked, clearly not impressed.

''No. He speaks to me.''

''I don't understand, are you saying that even though you ignore him he keeps talking to you?''

Yes, he is not like the others. He is persistent and resilient. Talk to him, Caranthir, he may surprise you.''

''If you insist.''

''Thank you, he does complain a lot about you.''

''Does he now?''

* * *

The next cycle, Alexander was quietly sitting next to an Eldar Guardian redressing his bandages when he heard someone ask from behind him:

''What have you been saying to my sister?''

Because he didn't;t hear whoever had just spoken approach, he got the fright of his life. It was still something he couldn't quite wrap his head around, how silently the Eldar moved. He turned around to see the male Eldar.

''W-what?'' he stammered

''What have you been saying to my sister?'' Caranthir repeated

''Nothing of any importance I assure you.''

''That is not what she tells me. Apparently you complain about how you are being treated.''

''Its not that Eldar, its simply the fact that I...well..I'm a doctor, I want to help and yet no one seems to want it. So its not about treatment, but more about the lack of work.''

''Can you blame us Human? it was your kind that put the wounded into these beds, no wonder we don't want your help.''

Alexander could see his point. In his arrogance he failed to see that no matter how hard he tried, he simply would never be trusted by any of the Eldar. Because he was Human, and because he was Human he was the enemy, regardless of what he did. He knew Eldar lived long, long lives. It stood to reason then, that they were slow to trust anyone.

''I understand. But I refuse to allow that to stop me from trying''.

''Why do you care anyway? We are not your kind, why help us?''

''It doesn't matter if you are my kind or not. You are people, who feel joy, sorrow, pain and anguish. You laugh and make merry. You are individuals who have felt the horrors of war tenfold. So you are tall, with pointed ears and longer lives, who really cares? the Imperium? all it's ever done is revolve around war and slaughter and look where that got us. Nowhere. You have a soul do you not? if you do then it is my task, by my own choice, to save it.''

The Eldar within earshot were stunned. Here was a human who just renounced the Imperium and by extension the Emperor, in favour of helping Eldar. It didn't seem possible yet here he was, standing tall, and wavering in his response. There was something... commendable in that.

Caranthir was impressed. The Human was indeed determined. It did not mean that he trusted him, nor did he still like him. But he had found what his sister had said to be somewhat true. They did hold similar values. Life is still life, regardless of what form it takes.

''Then...at very least, I can show you how to do it properly.'' Caranthir said

''That would be much appreciated...Sir.'' Alexander replied.

''Sir?'' Caranthir said rather amused.

''I apologise, It's a habit now.''

''If that is how you address your officers in the Imperium, then that is what you will do with me. Understand?''

''Yes...sir.'' It felt odd addressing an Eldar as an officer but then, they were an odd species.

* * *

Aredhel stood a few rows down, listening in on the exchange. The Mon' Keigh truly wanted to help? there was something you did see very often. She mused, _perhaps it wouldn't hurt to understand him better _she thought. But then her mind turned to others things and the two men lost themselves in the thing they both loved.

* * *

**So, I have this feeling that this chapter wasn't as good as the last two. Not to worry, fire some pointers at me and I will see what I can do. As always help and advice is welcome. Any other ideas would be good and thank you again for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everybody, I apologise for not writing this earlier but I had a psychology exam that I needed to study for, which helps apparently. In any event, now that it is out of my life for the foreseeable future I am free to write this chapter. Some of you made some damn good points that I hope will be addressed. Please keep the reviews/tips/pointers coming. **

**I also feel that I should note my inspirations for this story: Firstly, Tolkien (the man) all Eldar names are his creations. Secondly the fanfic story ''**_Phoenix King of the Eldar''_** not too sure who it's by but if you have some free time I recommend reading it. The whole idea...Fuckin genius. Any how that's that so on with the story.**

**Albert S.**

It had been about a week, Alexander guessed, since he had been brought aboard the Eldar vessel. He couldn't be sure. Over that period of time, he felt as though he was relearning everything he was taught at medicaleschool, only using different techniques and tools. Medicine came from plants of some kind and much of his training came from observation as well as practice. It was hard to begin with, but as he noticed the similarities between Eldar and Humans it slowly became easier. He felt as though he was progressing well but there were times when he found himself chided like a child and sent to bandage the wounded. It was still quite clear that the Eldar were not happy with his presence, nor did they trust him completely. However, they ignored him more than anything. Even his room guard seemed less inclined to glare at him.

The male healer never seemed to smile in his presence and would often berate Mankind in front of him. Alexander just quietly accepted the fact that this is how it was. The Female ranger still refused to talk to him, which bothered Alexander. _What is the point in escorting me to and from the medical bay every day if you're not going to talk? _Sometimes the blonde woman came by and check on him, but for the most part he was left alone with his thoughts. What he found most amusing though, was when an Eldar warrior woke up from unconsciousness and saw a human doctor staring down at them. It was the look on their faces, which was priceless. One of utter bewilderment and incomprehension.

Before it turned into anger, that was.

For now though, he was again in his little room. His mind wandering through space and time before coming back to his decision to help the Eldar. He still didn't feel at home with the choice, and the Eldar certainly didn't make him feel as though it was the right one. For all their differences, both races were certainly xenophobic. Yet, if they truly did hate humans, then why did that one Eldar, the female one (he still didn't know their names) spare him? He couldn't grasp it. Again his mind wandered, before meeting the warm and much welcomed embrace of sleep.

* * *

''How does he fare, Caranthir?'' Aredhel asked. She had been waiting for an opportunity to speak with her brother about the Mon' keigh's progress, he seemed...happier lately.  
''He is grasping the basic techniques of healing well, but he still has difficulty in comprehending the more advanced ones. In short, he is doing better than I expected him to do.'' Caranthir replied

''You didn't expect him to grasp them at all, brother''.

''Exactly, and seeing as he is I am somewhat impressed. But he still makes mistakes and he is still nervous around us, which plays to our advantage.''

''And how have you been?''

He paused for a time before saying, ''There are many more wounded, Aredhel. Some tell me that we are winning on the ground but from what I see... Human weaponry is brutal and unforgiving. This campaign had best end soon. But how about yourself, has the Mon' Keigh been talking to you?''

''I have been well, more scouting trips to the surface. We are pushing them back, Caranthir, never fear. We will win in the end. Many of us have infiltrated behind their lines. And yes, the human is still talking to me.''

''What does he say?''

''I didn't think you cared. What has he done to spark your ever slow growing, interest might I ask?'' She replied teasingly

He smiled, she knew him far too well. ''Nothing, and that has my interest, he is constantly working and asking for more if there is none to be had. He holds no grudges, or at least none that I can see, and is often very protective of 'his patients'.'' He said with a chuckle.

Even though Humans were simple and predictable, they still had their moments.

''Do you know what he said to a warp spider the other cycle?'' he continued. ''The warp spider had come to check on a squad member and found the human leaning over her, checking her wounds. Well he was absolutely shocked and told the human not to touch her, and he replied. So, soon there was an argument going on between this Human and a warp spider, I don't know if he knew who he was addressing or not. But the warp spider threatened to kill him then and there should he touch her again. Too which the Human replied 'Go jump in the bloody lake' before resuming what he was doing''. By now, Caranthir was laughing his heart out, and his musical chime only served to make his sister smile as well.

''I'm glad to hear that things are going well between you two'' she said.

''I think you were right Aredhel, he is very passionate about his work. I owe you an apology, you have never doubted me and it was wrong of me to doubt you. Forgive me.'' Caranthir replied.  
She came close and in a tight embrace, whispered, ''There is nothing to forgive.'' She pulled away and he asked:

''I will ask though, why did you spare him? I believe there is more to it than what you told me.''

Aredhel was quiet for a time before replying, ''Honestly, I think I felt reassured. Before I left to kill him, you spoke to me about finding a mate, and in doing so you reminded me of how lonely I was. So when I saw him, wandering around in that forest, not knowing where he was going, but still knowing he was going somewhere...I could relate to that some how. In all things, one of the Mon' Keigh, a Human, I found a sense of peace. Maybe I was reassured to know that there was someone else who felt just as lost and as lonely as I did, even if it was for a few hours. Even if it was a human.''

Her brother gave her an odd look. He did not fully understand why she did what she did, but then if she was at peace with her decision, then who was he to argue the point, so he simply said, ''Fear not my sister, you will find someone. But for now rest and talk with the Human if you wish. He will give you someone to talk to if nothing else.''

''Caranthir, have I not told you before, do not tell me what to do'' she said. He laughed again at that.

''You have many times, but I am still older and wiser. So until you learn to listen, I will keep telling you what to do, even if you don't do it.''

With that, the two siblings bade each other farewell and continued about their duties. Until the cycle was near its end.

Alexander found himself once again being lead down the corridors of the Eldar ship by the Eldar female. Again she had said nothing while they walked. Since their time on the planet, she had said nothing, and he had forgotten the sound of her voice. His thoughts were interrupted by the sweetest sound he had ever heard. A soft but distinct sound seemed to drift throughout the ship, the Eldar didn't seem to pay it any mind so he didn't ask. In fact he was done talking to an Eldar who refused to talk back. It was like talking to a wall, say what you like at it and it will retain it, but it won't respond. _Right then, I won't speak until she starts the conversation, I'm over this rubbish. _Sure, it was childish, but as far as he was concerned she wasn't being any more mature, just ignoring him like she was doing. Making up is mind he allowed his thoughts to wander to other more academic thoughts.

Aredhel had decided to take her Brother's advice, talking with the Human would provide some sort of pastime at very least, but she would not be the one to initiate such conversation, seeing as he talked to her anyway. But today he seemed unusually quiet, in fact he didn't talk at all. She dismissed it as an odd Human thing and waited for him to start talking.

By the time they reached the Healers wards, not a single word was exchanged between them, and instead of offering a word of thanks like he always did, he simply walked past her, completely ignoring her. She was stunned, but she would let it slide, for now. She put it down to a bad night's sleep or he not having anything interesting to talk about. The end of the cycle should prove to be slightly less...provocative if anything.

_Are you trying to anger her? _Came the voice in his head. He had fully ghosted her, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see her surprise. He was going to do exactly what he planned to do, not a word to her. She could start the conversations from now on, see how she liked the silence. _Enough of that, go to the healer, see what he has planned today. _He walked up to the Male Eldar,

''Sir'' he said, stopping a cautious distance away from him. He was still terrified of them, their height was imposing enough, but their reflexes were something to be reckoned with as well, even the healers. The Eldar turned around and, with a disapproving look, motioned for him to come closer.

''I assume you want me to find something for you to do, am I right?''

''You are, sir.''

''Very well, follow me, I will show how to heal burns inflicted by your primitive artillery.''

''Very good sir.''

For the rest of the cycle Alexander learnt the basics of healing burn victims, the particular plants and herbs involved, the places where skin grafts could come from. He learnt that some chemicals in the explosives caused slow acting reactions in the nervous system, so he learnt how to counter that. Once they were finished, the Male Eldar dismissed him.

''We are done for this cycle, return again in the next cycle and we will continue.'' With that, Alexander moved toward the door. He was silently hoping that the female Eldar wasn't there. He knew where he was going and he didn't need to be lead about like a dog. He was just about there when she came around the corner. _Blast it all _he thought. She looked down at him expectantly, and he looked up at her mirroring her look. _Not a word, I am so over talking to a wall. _She continued to stare for a time before turning around and leading him back to his little room. Alexander noted that she closed the door a little more firmly than usual.

Aredhel was more than a little irritated, she had expected him to greet her with his usual smile and cherry greeting only to be disappointed. He had simply stared at her expectantly, not saying a word. He had also repeated the 'morning's' process as well, not saying anything.

_Stupid Mon 'Keigh has forgotten how to speak_ she thought lividly. Aredhel was not used to being ignored and certainly not by a Human. She had left him in his room and gone straight to hers. She was not impressed, and her brother had simply informed her, that he was not getting involved. As far as he was concerned, this was between her and the Human. She was not happy with that answer either, considering it was his advice she was following. She calmed herself down, this was a one off event. Tomorrow would be different.

However, the next cycle wasn't different at all. In fact, for 4 more cycles, Alexander managed to keep it up, his mind drifted through subjects like Philosophy and Psychology to pass the time. When he was with the male Healer, he learnt how to treat burns properly. By the end of the week he had successfully learnt how to treat major and minor burn cases properly, at least in theory. He was to begin his practical study (under the close eye of the healer) the following cycle. Aredhel was leading him back to his little room once again, only this time things would get a little heated for the doctor.

Aredhel was at boiling point. She had spared this Human, and now he ignored her. How arrogant and ungrateful. _That's it, I'm done with his foolish little game. _She thought.

When they reached Alexander's room, she said something to the guard, who gave her an odd look before nodding and walking away. Alexander, who had entered his room heard the door close behind him. Thinking he was alone, he jumped onto his bed and rolled over before getting the most frightening moment of his life.

The female had followed him in.

She now stood between him and the door. She looked him over, he was now clothed in Eldar dress, simple clothing but better than anything he ever wore. She noted every muscular curve, scar and blemish upon his revealed skin, she considered him...handsome, for a Human. Still that was not why she was here, and he was now standing with a scared look in his eyes.

''May I help you, Eldar?'' he asked, in a polite tone.

''That all depends'' she replied coldly.

''On what, might I ask?'

'  
''I will ask the questions Mon' Keigh, not you.''

''Ask away then.'' He was now entering a defensive mode .Hhe did not like being alone with any Eldar, but he disliked being with her in particular. Her deep green eyes seemed to dig into his soul, and her elongated looks along with her dark brown hair only served to distract him. She was silent for a few moments, while she was he drank in her beauty. She snapped him out of it when she said:

''It seems my brother is impressed with your progress, so impressed in fact, that he encourages me to speak with you. Only when I decide to do so, you go quiet and say nothing. Why is that?''

''I had no idea you were willing to speak with me Eldar, you certainly gave of a different message when I tried.'' He replied just as coldly as she did. This was rubbish, so he was in trouble because he went quiet for a few days? How about her then eh? what excuse did she have?

''Maybe, but you still have not answered my question Human.''

''I was trying to provoke a reaction out of you, it seems to have worked''

She was somewhat angered by this, he teased her, he pushed her buttons and he got what he wanted. No matter, if she was here then she may as find out about her 'charge'.

''Tell me Human. Why do you not resent us like the rest of your kind? why are you so willing to help?'

''Because I don't like killing. I told you down on the planet, I see the worst endless war has to offer everyday. Billions die for what? A planet? A continent? Humanity can be so much more than an endless killing machine. Is this really what the Emperor wanted? To see his children cast into the fires of war forever? If he did, then he is no better than the chaos gods. Why must I see the armless, the legless, the blind and the insane? So I get tired of it, I know that no matter what I do, it will never be enough to quench the ever flowing river of blood I waded through every day of my professional life. I never made very many friends because they would be dead by the morning. So I care little for trivial things such as race and religion. If you were to abstain from mindless killing, I would gladly join your side. War, HA! They called us heroes, the Emperors chosen and so many other names of praise. But there is only one truth about war. Wars are always, always fought for old men, by young boys. I know this to be true, even on your side. That is why I help, even if it does no good.''

Aredhel could not help but feel sorry for him, he was right of course. He had seen too much in his lifetime. ''How old are you?'' she asked.

''28'' Came the reply.

_So young _she thought, _even by human standards. _She stood there for a few moments, he was still looking at her.

''I apologise for my behaviour this week, Eldar. It was wrong of me to be so childish. But please, tell me a little of yourself. Why did you spare me?''

''I will tell you something else instead human. When we were on the planet, you asked me what my name was. I know your name...Alexander. My name is Aredhel.'' With that she turned quickly and left the room, leaving Alexander in a stunned silence. For a time he played with the word, allowing it to roll of his tongue. Yes, it was beautiful name and it suited her so well. He finally knew something about her, and for that he was grateful. Content with the day's happenings he fell asleep.

Aredhel enjoyed that, talking with the Human wasn't so bad after all. He was wiser than most, but did not lack the child-like behaviour that was common to his race. She liked that. Brushing the thought from her head she went back to her own room and soon found herself entering a deep sleep as well.

* * *

Many cycles later, joyous news was brought to all aboard. Farseer Míriel had received word from the seer council that they, along with a few other Eldar vessels, were to return to the Craftworld with the wounded. For many, the war would be over. Aredhel and her brother were spreading the good news when she saw Alexander sitting in the corner, with blood on his tunic. She strode over to him.

''Doctor, where have you been of late, your tunic is covered in...''

''Blood, yes. Shrapnel that had to be removed, an artery was severed unfortunately. He will live though but may walk with a limp for...well, the foreseeable future anyway.''

''Have you not heard the news?'' She was, as one would expect, very happy, as most were, and his presence did not serve to dampen her feelings as it normally would have done.

''Eldar, I...''

''I did not tell you my name so you could address me as 'Eldar'.'' She replied irritably.

''Very well...Aredhel...in case you did not notice, I do not speak your tongue.''

She did fail to notice and felt rather foolish for doing so. She told him why they were so happy and she expected him to be as well, but was surprised to find that he was horrified.

''What is the matter? is this not a day to celebrate?'' she asked.

''For you, yes but I'm Human...Craftworlds aren't widely known for their hospitality toward Humans.'' he said in a somewhat panicked tone. He was right, again. She had not considered that at all, in fact she was sure no one had. She went to find her brother but was intercepted by the Farseer, who she had not seen in many cycles.

''Ah, Aredhel I trust you have heard the news? I expect you will spend some time with your family yes?''

''Farseer, a pleasure. Yes I shall spend time with them but there is the matter of the Human. What shall we do with him?''

''It's simple child, he is your charge so he will be in your care until I address the Seer council. I understand he has made a surprising amount of progress. But for now, rejoice and enjoy this day.'' With that the Farseer left to do something else, leaving a rather bewildered Aredhel standing in the corridors.

She most certainly did not expect this at all, and was now horrified at the prospect of having to look after a Human on a Craftworld. Where would he stay, what would her family and friends say? So many thoughts ran through her head. Her best solution now was to find her brother, to explain her situation to him. With some hope that he might be able to help.

**Thoughts and comments? As normal, thank you all for reading. Again, I do apologise for not getting this up earlier but exams take priority as I'm sure some of you know. In any case, tip/pointers and ideas are greatly appreciated.**

**Albert S. **

**Thank you to Heir of the Void for helping a brother out with the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings all. Sorry about the late a hell post but I had Sociology exam. All men are oppressive bastards apparently. Anywho, here is the next chapter. Reviews and comments are welcome as are Hints and Pointers. **

***Note* Somehow this chapter got real philosophical real fast. If you are not into that/find it hard to follow or find it offensive somehow then let me know. The Philosopher in Question is Alan Watts, I dare to look him up on YouTube. Good stuff man.**

Aredhel stood watching her brother as he gazed out into the void that was space. She had presented to him no small problem. The human doctor, Alexander, was to be placed in her care while the Farseer spoke with the Seer council once they arrived back on the Craftworld Biel-tan. She wondered how the council would react. Caranthir, on the other hand was far more concerned about the impact this event would have on their family. His sister's decision to spare the Human did little to earn the respect of those on-board the Eldar vessel. Bringing him to the Craftworld would bring the wrath of many down upon their family. In her defence however, the Human had proved to be surprisingly adaptive and capable, and did not appear to be bothered by the insults or the cold isolation he was now beginning to endure.

''Caranthir, have you any idea what we could do?'' Aredhel asked, clearly still coming to terms with the gravity of the situation.

''Father would not allow him in our home perhaps he could stay with the other healers?''

''But the dome of the healers is nowhere near where we live, and Farseer Míriel said that he was my charge, thus I am responsible for his well being. Besides, I do not think that the other healers would appreciate his 'help' like you do.''

''True enough. What about Edrahil? He is closer to our home and perhaps more willing to allow a human to stay with him. He does find them interesting after all.''

''Having a Human stay with him would severely set his plans on having a family back somewhat, don't you think?'' She asked.

''It would but I think I can talk him into it. Besides, it will at least give him someone to talk to''.

Aredhel knew that was true. Their youngest brother had never had many friends, and once she and Caranthir had left he really struggled socially. Most would have joined an aspect shrine, or something along those lines. Edrahil, however, had embarked on the path of the scholar. Preferring books over bullets.

''I suppose it would, and if my assumptions are correct then this human would also be intrigued by our history.''

''One thing at a time though, we will dock with the Craftworld in a few more cycles, in the meantime I suggest you try to prepare the Human for what will come next for him.''

Nodding, Aredhel turned and left, making her way to the healers station. Walking down the long corridors she could feel the excitement of the other Eldar on the ship, they were going home. _An end to the conflict must be near then _she thought as she passed a few bonesingers with their bagpipes. While the ship hadn't seen space to space combat directly, it did serve as a vital resupply and repair station of sorts. Many wounded were also brought aboard for treatment. She pushed that thought from her mind, this was a happy time and one that should not be burdened by sadder thoughts. She entered the Healing bay. Many patient beds were empty and those who remained were asleep or meditating. She asked a healer's apprentice where she might find Alexander, the apprentice directed her upstairs toward the 4th level. Head wounds.

She took the elevator up and instantly met a shorter male in a healers cloak holding a data pad. He looked up.

''Milady Aredhel?'' he said in a surprised voice that still held a considerable amount of fear and caution.

''Doctor, still working I see. There is time for this later you know, you may rest if you wish.'' She said in a neutral tone. She posed no threat to him, as he posed none to her, and she enjoyed watching him work. She found it entertaining, he knew he was being watched and if she eyed him long enough he would begin look around, but for the life of him he would never know who was watching him. Eventually he would become flustered and nervous. His reactions were most entertaining to her, she knew he was still scared of her. _Rightly so _she thought.

''No, I was told that I couldn't stop working until your brother returned.'' He said

''Do not lie to me, we both know you volunteered to work longer. How many hours have you been here?''

''14''

She looked him dead in the eye, her green eyes totally fixed upon his blue.

''16'' He sighed, Aredhel knew that this was his life, and he was fully committed to doing whatever was necessary to save a life. But he had great difficulty with his own. He didn't mention his family or his home, even when pressed, and refused to talk about his feelings when a patient of his died. No to mention the long hours he spent working. But Caranthir warned him that a weary body and mind would only serve to increase his mistakes, not decrease. Thus rest was very much in order.

''Long enough, time to stop. I will take you back to your room and you may rest until we reach the Craftworld.''

''No there are oth...'

''It was not a suggestion'' she replied sternly.

Leading him through the ship again they began to talk.

''How old are you, exactly?'' he inquired, knowing full well that it was not the best conversation starter.

''I'm still young if that's what you want to know.'' she said.

''It wasn't.''

''Only 500'' She replied matter-of-factly

''Only 500 eh?'' he said sarcastically. He knew that Eldar lived long, long lives but still, it never ceased to amaze him. She quietly smiled, she would seem ancient to him, yet looked like a 21 year old would.

''Yes, I am still young in my people's eyes. Such a shame that Humans do not live quite as long as us, they might have a better outlook on things.'' She said.

''Actually I don't think it is a shame at all. In fact I do feel a little sorry for you.''

''Why is that?'' she said now quite intrigued.

''I warn you some element of Philosophy is involved.'' He said. They now entered his room and he sat on the end of his bed while she stood. There was no window in this room, and no desk. Rather a bed and a small bathroom area, that was all.

''I am interested in why you feel sorry for us, living as long as we do, philosophy does not bother me.'' she said.

''Very well. First I must ask you. Do you understand why we die? We being everybody.'' He asked. Aredhel thought for a moment, she had delivered death and seen death, but she never thought of a reason behind it. She never understood why people died, despite the fact that she had dealt it many times.

''No, I don't believe I do.'' She said.

''The reason we die, I think, is to give us the opportunity to understand what life is all about.''

''I don't understand''

''Think about it. Humans are short lived, we don't have long lives like the Eldar. We are characterised by many things, our mortality being the biggest thing. We die, and many of us, I know for a fact, never really think about it. We never make peace with that fact. So when a young boy finds himself on the operating table, dying, he is scared. Scared of the unknown. But Eldar are not in the same situation. Because their souls are protected by the soulstones, and they live pretty much forever.''

''So, you think that because Eldar don't die like men do, we don't know what life is all about?'' Aredhel replied defensively.

''Not in the same way men do. No. So I don't envy your long life. Because if I could postpone my death indefinitely, I would not go on indefinitely postponing it. Because, after a time, I would realize that, that is not the way in which I wanted to survive. Why else would we have children? You see children, arrange for us to survive in another way. It's like passing down a torch, so we don't have to carry it all the time. We can give it up. It is a far more amusing arrangement for nature to continue the cycle of life, with different individuals than it is with the same individual's. Because as each new individual reaches life, life is renewed. So one remembers how interesting the most ordinary things are to a child. Because the child views things in a way that is not related survival, or profit.''

''I disagree. Yes we live for a long time, but we know what life is about. We have centuries to find it.'' She replied

''No, how can you find that life is about if you never experience death?''

''We do''

''You don't though, really. When you die, your soul will travel into it's soulstone where it will be interred into...well wherever it is you put it. But you won't truly die, you just enter another form of life.''

''How are Humans different then?''

''Well, when we get to thinking of everything in terms survival and profit, as we do. Then the shapes we drew on the walls and windows, cease to have magic. And most things in fact, cease to have magic. So when we cease to see magic in the universe, we stop playing nature's little game of being aware of itself. There's no point in it anymore, so we die, and something else comes to birth that has an entirely new view. So, this is why I don't envy your long life, not to mention that it would get a little boring after while wouldn't it?''

''How so?''

''Well is it not conceivable that even in a very distant future you wouldn't get tired of it? Life I mean. Even surrounded by your friends and family whom you love very dearly Now, forever is a long time. So could you not imagine that despite how much you love them, you wouldn't get tired of them?''

Silence reigned in the room. Aredhel was dumbfounded. He had a very good point, and she found herself growing, warmer to Alexander. She could agree with his point. In all truthfulness that was probably one of the reasons why the Fall had happened in the first place. The ancient Eldar got tired of life, so they turned to the extremes. Thus Slannesh was born and measures were taken to preserve the Eldar's souls, hence the soulstones, thus causing immortality.

''That's just my outlook on things anyway. No need to go spreading it. If you don't mind, I would like to think about other things for a while. I hope I am not offending you?'' Alexander said.

''Before I leave, I need to tell you that you will be staying with my youngest brother, Edrahil, for a time. While you stay with him, the Seer council will be notified of your presence and at some point you will be brought before them.'' She turned and left, the door closing behind her. She returned to her room, and ran a bath. She then lay there, and contemplated what he had said. _Children, arrange for us to survive in another way, _it was different to the mainstream thinking that one should have children in order for the race to survive rather than the individual. Spirits above, she wanted a mate. So she could start her own family and bask in happiness not plagued by war and... She shook such thoughts from her mind. She finished her bath and went to sleep.

* * *

''Frigate_ Setanta_, you are requested to submit authorisation and identification codes''

''Docking command, codes are being transmitted, requesting clearance to moor at port 5.''

''Codes, verified. Mooring point at port 5 is clear. Welcome home, _Setanta''._

''We are cleared for mooring Farseer, all mooring ports are open, we are green across the board and ground teams are awaiting our arrival'' the bridge officer reported to Farseer Míriel.

''Good, notify ground control that we are disembarking wounded and require transport to the healers dome.''

''Already done, Farseer.''

''Then take us home.''

''Of course.'''

* * *

Alexander, stood in his little room. He felt the engines slowly die and the gravity clamps grasp the ship before all was still. He had felt this before, nothing to be concerned about normally, they were just entering dry-dock. However this wasn't normal, true they just entered dry-dock...on a Craftworld. He had heard of this particular Craftworld as well, Biel-tan. They had a reputation for being more aggressive than the rest of their species. Hardly a reassuring thought, still there wasn't much he could do now. _Well this is a fine mess isn't it? I suppose you have a plan? and if you don't then I highly recommend you get one. This Seer council sounds somewhat important, so I would think of something very fast. _His conscience rattled on about how his current situation was a punishment from the Emperor for losing his faith. It got drowned out by the door opening. Aredhel stood with her brother, neutral looks on their faces.

''Come with us, it is time for you to see our home.''

They lead him out of the frigate, through different halls and rooms, most of which he had never seen, before walking down what appeared to be an exit tunnel. They finally came into sunlight, which temporarily blinded the doctor while his eyes adjusted. _Sunlight? how the hell? we're on a ship, not a planet. _When his eyes finally adjusted he looked at this singularly most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The Craftworld was an absolute marvel of engineering and architecture. Spires rose into the sky, _Sky? _where dozens of smaller craft flew along different routes, walkways and bridges lined the foreground while shuttles and fighters flew overhead. There was clearly a garden of some kind a way over to his right.

''Truly this is heaven'' Alexander said under his breath

''Your people say that beauty is within the eye of the beholder no? what say you about our home?'' Aredhel asked

''Gorgeous, pure and simple.''

''I'm glad you like it, but this is only the spaceport, wait until you see the rest of it.''

''The rest of it?'' Alexander was trying to put this into perspective, what lay before him was easily the equivalent of an imperial capital city, yet it was only the spaceport? He never got a reply to question so just kept walking.

There they are'' Caranthir said, gesturing over toward a small group of people. they began walking toward them and Alexander made out the shapes, two were female one was clad in what looked like the armour of a Howling banshee. _''Oh for the love of Saint Sabbat, no way my luck is this poor.''_ The two women were engaged in conversation, there were three men, one definitely look older than the other two. The third looked young, roughly 18 in Human years. _Looks can, and are, deceiving. Don't be fooled. _The third male however, looked in the middle, tall even for an Eldar, with jet black hair that flowed down his neck. None of the Males were smiling, and the female, who had turned to greet the party, looked even less enthused. _Shit just got real_ Alexander thought, his mind entering defence mode, his heart rate elevated quickly, muscles tensed and breathing coming in shorter breaths. Adrenaline rush, and not the good kind.

Truth be told none of the party was eager to see the greeting party. Aredhel knew that her parents would bring up the topic of mating and partnership, hence why Feanor was with them. Caranthir was thinking along the same lines, his parents were also very keen to have him start a family of his own as well, hence why Anairë was there, and Alexander was not happy to see any of them. The only person that any of trio wanted to see was Edrahil. As the two groups neared each other, the waiting party's faces grew in shock and anger. Feanor was the first to speak.

''What is that?!'' he said in a tone that was clearly hostile.

_''Back to square one'' _Alexander thought.

**Right, so again sorry about the late post. Please give me some of your ideas, there are a few people following this. Which scares me a little, but is still good. Ideas, hints and pointers all greatly welcome. Now I do have an idea of where this is going, but is got really big, really fast so it will be broken down. Have no fear, something will happen BIBOTOT, just be patient.**

**Kate-CorvusAlbus I haven't forgotten you, and am reading your story as I type this. I will get back to you.**

**AlwaysBetOnVoid- PM me please I would like to talk about something in regard to the story.**

**Anyone else feel like PM me about this story or your own, do not hesitate. Thank you all for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings all, I really have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter but I will say that I am simply flattered that some of you messaged me about writing said chapter. Got this nice fuzzy feeling inside, so thanks for that. Anywho, hope you enjoy this one. Comment and review, tips and pointers are more than welcome, and as always thanks for reading.**

**Note: I'm posting it now because A friend and I did a 'best-out-of-7' coin flip, as best of three didn't work and neither did best of five. So screw it.**

**Albert S.**

* * *

"I don't quite understand Míriel."

"I have explained my findings to the best of my ability, Autarch."

"And yet it is not enough, consult them again."

"I already have, the runes don't change their answer."

"Then tell me again, what was it they said?" Farseer Elohiem asked.

"That this human has a larger part to play in coming events."

"That's all? How vague."

"Yes I know, but they do not go into details anymore than that."

"Perhaps there is a flaw in your runes?" The Autarch insisted.

"I highly doubt it, Runes are made with the utmost precision and if they were flawed then we would know about it long before now," another Farseer replied.

"Indeed, for now let us wait. I will consult my own runes to see what they say. Until then I suggest the council refrains from making any decisions regarding our newest 'guest'." Elohiem suggested.

"You can't be serious." the Autarch said in disbelief.

"I am indeed, why do you trust me not? Have you a better idea?"

"Yes, remove him from our Craftworld, his presence is unfit and I..."

"I don't like it anymore than you do Autarch," the Farseer admitted. "But if the runes say that there is something afoot here then it is our duty to this Craftworld to see it through, or at least find out what it is. Until then he will remain here under our watch, I believe he is staying somewhere with one of the rangers am I right, Míriel?"

"Correct. One of Elohiem's rangers, Aredhel, has his eyes over him."

"Excellent, I propose we met back here in a fortnight, as I understand it most of the council will be busy before then, are we in agreement?"

A murmur around the room signified agreement and the Seer council began to file out of the meeting chamber.

The trip from the spaceport to where he sat now had been less than pleasant. The Eldar that saw him were anything but happy to see a human wandering about the place. Many spat at him, just like on the frigate when he first arrived. Almost all of them gave him a glare of some kind. He now sat outside a building of some kind on a little bench overlooking a large part of the spaceport. He guessed it was about lunch time, as the artificial sun was now roughly in the 'centre' of the Craftworld 'sky' though he couldn't be sure.  
More shouts came from inside the building. Aredhel and her brother were at this moment, engaged in an argument with what Alexander assumed to be their members of their family. It had begun at the spaceport and followed them home, he had no doubt that it was about him.

"It wasn't hard Aredhel, all you had to do, was to fire. Then you...we, wouldn't be in this mess. But no, your feelings got the better of you. Did you not have your war mask on? Was this not what you were trained to do? Are you aware of the shame you bring to this family for sparing the Mon'Keigh?" He father was evidently upset.

"Aredhel's feelings were justified, father. The Human wants to help and proves to be good at it," Her brother, Caranthir, cut in.

"So you are part of this as well are you?" the father gave him a cold stare. "The Mon'Keigh couldn't help us even if he gave up his soul. They are a weak species, their minds cannot even fathom our language, that's how pathetic and stupid they are. But of course you decided to spare one, as if one less in the galaxy matters. There are trillions of them, all wanting to spill your blood in the name of their god, the so-called Emperor they worship. HAH, and you actually think that this one wants to help? Tell me," he turned back to Aredhel, "what drove you to this? Please don't tell me that you believe him?"

"Why else would he be here?" Aredhel replied darkly

"Don't use that tone with me girl, I am your father."

"And I would expect my father to at least try and understand my actions rather than criticize them. You know nothing of this Human...''  
"I have fought in many battles against humans, Aredhel and all of them are the same. Imperial fanatics, foul servants of Chaos and those pathetic fools who lick Tau's boots, they care nothing for our plight. They would see your head on a pike before they even think about helping."

"He is different father please at least ta..."

"What?!" He father cried in outrage. "You would have me speak to him? Try to communicate with it in his primitive tongue? Don't insult me, my daughter. I couldn't care less what it does away from me, but if hit so much as thinks of coming inside our home then I will cave his skull in with my bare hands. Am I clear?"

"Yes," they both replied defiantly.

"Good now, where is him?"

"In the garden, father," Edrahil, the youngest sibling answered

"Keep an eye on him, Aredhel and Caranthir. Stay and we can talk about other things. It has been far too long since I saw my two eldest children, I'm sure you have much to tell me and your mother." Aredhel and Caranthir both knew full well what that meant. The topic of partnership would again be presented. But this time, Aredhel would be honest with her father. She had been contemplating family life, and she felt that the time was drawing near to leave the path of the outcast. Caranthir, on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to the topic at all but he knew better than to argue.

Edrahil left the room and made his way to the garden where he saw the human, the first human he had ever seen in his life, sitting on a bench overlooking the spaceport. He made his way outside and quietly moved in behind him.

"Do you like the view, human?" he asked.  
Alexander twitched with fright but regained his composure. The voice did not belong to Aredhel; it was masculine. But neither did it belong to her brother; it was too soft. ''I do Eldar. I have never seen it before,'' he said without turning.

"Do you find interest in things you have not seen before?" Edrahil asked. "There are many wonders like this one on our Craftworld."

"Depends," said Alexander. "Maybe on the meaning behind it. But yes, for the most part.''

"What is your name Human?"

"Alexander Weber. And yours?"

Edrahil smiled warmly as the human looked behind him. "Edrahil," he said as he moved around to face him front on.

"That's a nice name," Alexander made a half-assed compliment. All Eldar names were exotic to him.

"Thank you," the Eldar replied. "You have caused quite the stir by being here Alexander," the name sounded rough upon his tongue.

"Not by choice I assure you. That argument was about my being here, am I right?"

Edrahil nodded. Alexander sighed, ''Am I right in assuming that if I so much as put a toe out of line I will undoubtedly suffer a fate worse than death?''

"Depends," said Edrahil. "But something like that."

They stood in silence for a few moments before Alexander spoke, "You don't seem too bothered by my being here, why is that?"

Edrahil shrugged, "I have never met a human before, so I have no real reason to be bothered."

"But you are aware of what my kind has done right? Our races don't exactly have the best relations."

"Do you know what my kind has done? Don't think that your kind is the only guilty race in the galaxy. Humanity might have done atrocious things in the past, but so

have we. The galaxy continue its existence because of such atrocity."

"True enough I suppose, do you fear humanity?"

"I fear what they can do not humanity as a race. You are diverse and individualistic. It's just a shame that you fear everything non-human."

"So what is it that you do?"

The Eldar raised his brow. "I don't understand the question."

"Well, your brother is a healer and your sister is a ranger. So what do you do?"

"I am a scholar."

"Of any particular field?"

"I do not know how to explain it in your language but it is your equivalent to an Anthropologist, only with Eldar and other species. Do you understand?"

"I do. That is very interesting. But I thought that Eldar, given your long lives, already knew all about humanity. "You are a young race yes, but like all children, you will grow up eventually. You are also still evolving, which is interesting."

"Do many Eldar think of humans like you do?"

"No, sadly many on this Craftworld loathe your kind with a passion. So I would tread lightly. Keep to yourself and you should be alright."

"Do you know what will happen to me?"

"No, and if I am honest with you, you are very much alone here."

"I haven't felt this scared since I was a child."

Edrahil smiled at the irony of his statement. "How old are you?"

"28 terran years, how about yourself?"

"340. Still very young by our standard."

"Forgive me if I disagree."

They both gave a chuckle before Aredhel came out of the house. Speaking in her own language she said, ''Edrahil, it is time I talked to you about our guest,'' motioning towards Alexander.

"We have just had an interesting introduction," Edrahil shrugged. "He is quite polite."

"I know that, but that is irrelevant. I was wondering if you could look after him."

Edrahil looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously father won't allow him to stay here, which leaves only one real option: you."

Edrahil was quiet for a time, he looked at Alexander as he gazed out to the spaceport. It would be a chance to find out more about his culture. But there was also a strange ebb that surrounded him. Peaceful and good. But not without flaws or troubles.

"Yes, I will look after him. What will he do though?"

"Caranthir is going to try and convince some of the other healers to letting him work with the wounded. Considering the vast numbers of wounded that are coming it,

it shouldn't be too hard. In the meantime, maybe you would like to show him the Library, he might find something of interest in there."

"I can do that, what will you do?"

"Keep an eye on him as the Farseer asked. Aside from that, I might explore and see what has changed."

"Maybe you would like to take him with you, sitting in a library all day would bore him to death."

"If he wants to come with me, he has but to ask."

"I see, very well I will tell him now. Come by when you can and we can talk about what you have been doing on your travels."

"I shall." With that she headed back inside. Edrahil walked over to Alexander and spoke, "It seems you are to be my companion for the foreseeable future."

"You don't seem particularly thrilled," said Alexander.

"Time will tell if you become a hindrance or a burden. I wish to start a family you see."

"And having a Human around doesn't help your chance, yes I can see how that would hinder you."

"No matter, come. We will go there now."

"Is it far?"

"It is as far as it is."

As they walked Edrahil began pointing out areas of note, explaining what 'wraithbone' was and how people travelled internally throughout the Craftworld. By the time they reached Edrahil's home it was mid to late evening. Alexander noted that his home was neat, roomy and open. with a garden area behind it and a second story that had a bathroom area, or so he thought, a bedroom, a study and a balcony dedicated solely to looking out across the Craftworld. The lower story had a kitchen area with a living room for guests and social gatherings a second bedroom and an entrance hall. The shape of the building was so that one could have access to at least 2 rooms at any one time.

"This truly is a beautiful home."

"It is simple by our standards."

"It is a marvel, by ours," Alexander said looking around.

"I assume you are hungry?"

"I don't wish to trouble you…"

"You are a guest in my home, regardless of where you are from. And by tradition, all guests deserve to be fed by their host, such are the rules of hospitality."  
"If you insist."

"I do."  
After they had their meal, which was a sand-like substance that temporarily stunned Alexander with its radiant tastes and texture. Needless to say it was by far the best meal he had eaten in a very long time. Edrahil showed him around the home before pointing out the time and suggesting they both get some sleep. Once in his room Alexander was instantaneously beseeched by his thoughts which had been bottled up all day.  
_How the hell am I meant to sleep? I'm on a Craftworld...A CRAFTWORLD for Terra's sake. The thought of eternal damnation once again rose its head: Its one thing to turn your back on the Emperor, but now you have the nerve to stay in an Alien stronghold? Dine with them? Even talking to them...there is no hell black enough for your soul_. This more than anything bothered him, despite making the conscious decision to assist the Eldar where they wanted his help, the fate of his soul was still something was hard for him to accept. Eternal damnation...eternity is a long time...damnation doesn't sound too great either. Technically speaking I am doing the Emperor's will, just with Eldar.

_WRONG_! screamed a voice in his head, _You know full well that the Emperor's mercy does not extend to Xenos. What you have done...are doing is HERESY pure and simple. You are damned, cast out, forever wandering the universe blind. For you have left the Emperor's light and glory. Even now you continue to blaspheme. Your continued existence is an insult to the Emperor and all that he stands for ...death is your only escape now HERETIC._  
Another voice then piped up: _So I'm damned, with no light to guide me am I? If that's the case then I will create my own light, and search for my own answers. And if I cannot then I will learn to see in the dark so that I might find my way home_.  
He wrestled with these voices for a while before falling asleep.

Elohiem walked through the garden of the Seers, contemplating what the runes had told him, which wasn't much. Like Míriel has said, the Runes had told him that this Human aboard the Craftworld had a larger part to play in coming events. For good or ill they did not say. Never had they been this vague. The decision was now either to remove him from the Craftworld or allow him to stay and watch events unfold. He wandered through the garden for at least an hour before reaching a respectable decision. He would pay a visit to this Human doctor and see for himself what kind of a person he was. That should help him gain perspective at least.

* * *

Alexander awoke early, a habit of being in the Navy, he reached for his officers cloak only to find that it wasn't there._ "Gone with the ship,"_ he thought, like most other things he had. In fact the only thing he had left was a Boatswain whistle, a token of rank that was an ancient tradition in the Navy. Captain Somers had given it to him when he was first assigned to the Grace. Now it was all he had left of the ship, the captain and the fleet. It was almost like a special good luck token now. Still, the here and now, that's what counts. With that he went downstairs to find Edrahil sitting at the table with another person who was facing away from him. Alexander froze and began slowly creeping back up the stairs only to be stopped by the Eldar's words.

"I know you are there Human. Subtlety was never a strong aspect of your race and you are no exception. But please, join us."

Alexander walked over and took a sit at the table with the Eldar who had sharp, elongated features, white skin with blue eyes and brown hair. His body was lithe but not muscular and he was wearing a full body robe that left only is face and hair revealed. The most notable feature was a marking of some kind on his forehead. His facial features were fixed on the Human in cold stare.

Elohiem scanned the Human that was now seated in front of him, surprisingly Eldar like, for a human, he had deep blue eyes, was as white as the snow and had jet black hair that was off his collar and ears with no facial hair. His ears looked ever so slightly pointed and his eyes were almond shaped while his own facial structure was elongated and gaunt and he stood taller than most Humans but still considerably shorter than most Eldar, Elohiem also noted the light bodily frame. Though for all these features, he was unmistakably Human, though he could be considered handsome by both races. He smirked as the Human avoided his glare.

"So you are the Human that has been causing so much trouble," the Eldar began. "Tell me... what do you think of our home?"

Alexander was quiet for a moment before saying, "Honestly, there is no word in my language that could accurately describe how beautiful it is."

Elohiem nodded at the response, his features still cold and his eyes still locked on to his.

"May I know who you are Eldar?" Alexander asked.

"Farseer Elohiem," the Eldar said without releasing his gaze.

"What do you want with me?"

"I do not know yet."

Silence reigned in the room and Alexander once again suffered the soul destroying feeling of being watched while being able to do nothing about it. Only this time it was far more...intimating. Edrahil was simply silent, while Elohiem just watched him. It was not a pleasant feeling. Eventually he mustered the courage to look the Eldar Farseer directly in the eyes. They held the position in silence for a good 5 minutes before Elohiem smiled.

"It seemed you are not a weak as I originally thought. It also seems that the runes were right."

"I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to either, but I have lingered too long. Edrahil, I thank you."

With that, Elohiem got up and left. A rather stunned Alexander sat at the table.

"What just happened? What was he doing?" he asked Edrahil.

"He was probably exploring your psychic landscape."

"My what?"

Edrahil shook his head dismissively. "It doesn't matter. Not anymore, that is."

"The blazes it doesn't, what was he doing and what's this about Runes?" Alexander responded irritably.

"Even if I could tell you what he was doing I wouldn't, leave it be Human. What matters is whatever it was he found it must be a good thing, now then I believe I am

to show you the library today."

"The library? Why?"

"Aredhel seems to think you will enjoy it."

"Yes well normally I would, if I could understand your language."

"There are translation programs to help you."

"Well what are you going to be doing?"

"There are some things I need to arrange. I will take you there where we will meet Aredhel and she will look after you from there."

"I can look after myself Eldar," Alexander persisted.

"Really? Would you like to show me where the Library is then? Or would you rather ask another Eldar for directions?"

Alexander was silent.

"I didn't think so, now come along if anything Aredhel is impatient, there are clothes upstairs that should fit you, get dressed and then come back down."

Alexander did what he was told and was soon being lead through the 'streets' of the Craftworld, needless to say, he was in awe at the sheer size of the place but also at the beauty of the architecture. The 'streets' were leveled, with other minor 'streets' branching off from the main one. Some spiraled upward to other parts of the Craftworld and others downwards. It was lined with different kinds of plants and trees, many of which Alexander had never seen before. Every now and again they would pass a statue of some kind. Edrahil explained that they were once great warriors or seers that fell in battle, others commemorated great battles or wars that had been won for the Eldar. Edrahil explained that the library was called the repository of shoreless knowledge: a great tower-like structure with smaller surrounding buildings. It was housed in a dome of its own because of its size.  
As they wandered through the Craftworld, many Glared at Alexander but otherwise paid no heed to him as they had far more important things to do than waste their time with a Mon'Keigh. Others were less 'polite', hurling insults at him as they walked, a few even spat at him. Alexander couldn't care less, as far as he was concerned he was walking through one of the untouched wonders of the galaxy. Beauty in its purest form, even if its inhabitants were less than friendly.

* * *

**Right so for some reason this chapter was far longer than I intended it to be. That works out fine for me because now I can do another chapter. As always dear reader, thank you for taking the time to read and please comment and/or review if you so choose. Hints and pointers are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks to:**

**BIBOTOT**

**Kate-CorvusAlbus**

**AlwaysBetOnVoid**

**Wouldn't have gotten too far with out you fellas.**

**Albert S.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings all, here is the next chapter for you. Once again I find myself apologising for the lateness of this chapter, so I will simply stop telling you when the next one will be out. Rest assured though, I have no intention of abandoning the story so it will continue. In any case thank you again for reading and please review and comment. PM me with questions, ideas and advice if you like. Good reading**

* * *

They wandered for a time in silence, Edrahil thinking on things regarding his research and how Alexander might be able to help. Alexander once again turning his mind to greater thoughts of philosophy and history, finding comfort in both. They soon came to a transport hub, where shuttles of all shapes and sizes were coming and going to different parts of the Craftworld, as they boarded a smaller one that was heading to the library, it was made apparent that they were less then welcome.

''Why is that filth in here with us?'' a male spoke angrily

''He is here at the express permission of the farseers,'' Edrahil replied

''That does not answer his question,'' a female Eldar replied, her tone being just as hostile

''I can give you no other answer than that,'' Edrahil responded once again

''It is insulting to even be near him, throw him out, make him catch the next shuttle alone.''

''I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that, we want no trouble and ask only that you leave us be for the duration of the flight'' Edrahil said

''You accompany him? By your own free will?''

''More or less.''

Looks of disgust were thrown at them. Someone spat at Alexander, and it hit its mark directly on his forehead. The Eldar in the Shuttle laughed, made mocking gestures and hurled insults. Alexander, who suddenly found himself under fire from Eldar saliva and more insults, found himself getting very angry and was finding it increasingly hard to suppress his rage, not just at what was happening to him then, but at the treatment he had been receiving for the duration of his time with the Eldar.

''That's enough!'' a voice rang out, and all heads moved toward the source of the interruption. A Warp spider, identifiable by his uniform now moved toward Alexander and sat down next to him.

''You think yourselves better than the race of Men yet you degrade yourselves by acting as they do. Not only do you dishonour this Craftworld by acting the way you do, but you also insult the Farseers who allowed this human here in the first place. Oh loathe the race of Man if you must, but do not sink to their level, and believe me that is not hard to do.'' Drawing a cloth the Warp spider offered it to Alexander who gratefully took it and wiped his brow. The rest of the journey was continued in silence, with the Warp spider sitting next to Alexander for the remainder of the trip.

''You have our thanks, one of the warp. The journey may have been quite different had you not come along,'' Edrahil said once they reached the Library terminal.

''It was a service that any reasonable Eldar would have preformed, but Hate has consumed them and left them blind to compassion.''

''Then why are you so different?'' Alexander asked

''Because I was 'enlightened', shall we say''.

''May I ask by whom?'' Alexander pressed

''By you Doctor.''

''I beg your pardon? By me, we have not met before Eldar''

''We have, as fate would have it you were attending one of my wounded sisters aboard the frigate on which you were staying. I threatened to kill you and yet you continued to help.''

''That was you?'' Alexander said, surprise showing on his face, truly this was most unexpected.

''It was indeed,'' he replied with an emphasis on the 'was'. ''When Caranthir told me to leave after you yelled at me, I was livid as you could imagine. But there was nothing I could do, so I meditated, and reached the conclusion that I allow myself to be driven by hate, like I had been doing for so long, then I was no different from you humans. I now search for an honourable purpose in life, you in some ways put me onto that path''

''I don't think that is totally true Eldar, you already had the answers, so it was only a matter of time before you found them. It could have been anyone or anything that led you to your conclusion. Regardless however, I am happy that you now seek peace within yourself''

''As am I. Farewell human, and walk always in the light.''

With that, the Eldar gave a slight bow before departing. Edrahil ushered Alexander along through the transport hub before they came outside. There before them stood the Palace of Asuryan. A massive structure which soared over a kilometer above the surrounding rooftops, the Library had the appearance of a fortress but was in truth a place of meditation and gentle reflection. It sat in the center of the Library Court and was accessed primarily by the Processional Way, a broad promenade which bisected the Court and led to the stairs of the main entrance. Five towers crowned the structure; four smaller towers, located on the ordinal-oriented sides of the complex, surrounding a taller, central, Tranquility Spire. The ziggurat shape of the edifice, coupled with the five spires, was designed to symbolize an Eldars' climb to enlightenment through study. The precinct was lined by tall bronze statues of past Eldar.

''They were great scholars or Farseers who advanced all Eldar through their work, this library is a testament to them as much as it is to the scholar's climb to enlightenment,'' Edrahil explained.

''No warriors here?''

''The library is a place of reflection, not war. While we understand that war is necessary, we do not partake in it. Ah, there is Aredhel with Lúthien and Maedhros, we shall wait a while. Come, I shall explain to you the purpose of the Library and it's layout while we wait''.

Aredhel, at this moment was engaged in a heated argument with her two ranger companions, as she had just explained why she was at the library and who she was waiting for. Needless to say neither of her companions were happy and even less so when she revealed that it was the human they had been hunting back on Pegasus III.

''How did this happen? Why is he still alive? And why is he here?'' Lúthien demanded.

''I don't know that answer to those questions Lúthien, but I encourage patience,'' Aredhel replied.

''What do you mean you 'don't know the answer'? It was you who allowed him to live, disobeyed the farseer and brought him aboard the fleet. Now he is here, all by your doing. Because you could not pull the trigger on a filthy Mon'keigh.''

''Getting angry about it will not change the fact that he is still alive Lúthien. The blood of your sister is not on his hands. He is not to blame, despite what you feel.'' Maedhros said softly

''She was beautiful Maedhros, and she was everything to me. Until some Mon'keigh took her away from me,'' Lúthien said with tears building up in his eyes, ''But she is no more, and I will see each and every one of their filthy primitive race suffer for what they did to her. You know nothing about it Maedhros, you would simply allow...''

''Do not test my patience, young one, I have given more than you could possibly imagine in service to our home,'' Maedhros said with growing anger at Lúthien's arrogance. ''But I do not feel that involving ourselves in something that is not our business is the right course of action.''

''You would simply have us ignore it? Allow it to strut about our home and as though it owns our home?''

''I don't think he would strut. If he is as intelligent at Aredhel suggests then he should know who is in control here, not him. And yes, Humans are social creatures, therefore socially isolating him will weaken his resolve. If your lucky he might kill himself and save you the trouble.''

''Enough. Regardless of what you feel toward this human I have my task, it is not yours so you need not concern yourself. Disagree if you must but do not let it become more than that. My brother is here and it has been some time since I spoke to him so I shall take my leave.''

''Farewell Aredhel, may the stars light your path and darkness hide your coming'' Maedhros said bowing.

''Farewell Maedhros, give my regards to your daughter.''

Lúthien left without a word, and Maedhros paid no heed simply saying, ''In time, he will learn.'' With that the two rangers departed. Aredhel walked over to where Edrahil was explaining who one of the statues was and why those in the library abstained from warfare.

''But you said war was necessary?'' Alexander was asking.

''Indeed I did,'' Edrahil replied.

''So then why would scholars abstain from fighting if it is necessary?''

''We abstain because if everyone fought, is it not conceivable that we would lose our purpose?''

''I don't understand?''

''Scholars act as a voice of reason in the craftworld. Fighting is not pleasant to most and many desire peace over conflict. War and conflict tend to bring out the worst in most races; hate, anger, desire for revenge and the like. Such feelings, which are amplified for Eldar, will over time consume us. We stand back and remind those who do fight what they are fighting for.''

''That makes a certain kind of sense.''

''More importantly, it works. But at the same time it is failing.''

''How?''

''Beil-tan is renowned throughout the Imperium and other Eldar craftworlds as being the most martial of all Craftworlds. Many Eldar join aspect shrines to fight, but in doing so they suffer casualties causing the feelings I mentioned before to become almost normal to most families. So many children have been lost, their siblings or friends seeking revenge, so the cycle continues. With so many falling in battle there are less scholars to remind our kin what we fight for. War for the sake of war seems to be what we fight for now.''

''Dear brother, surely you know by now that it is not wise to make such statements, particularly when I am around'' Aredhel spoke in a teasing manner.

''My point exactly, my ever keen sister'' Edrahil replied, catching her in a loving embrace.

''And greetings to you as well doctor.''

''Milady,'' he said giving a curt bow.

''Have you finished giving your history lesson?'' she asked in her own tongue.

''Yes, you can take him in, I have a few people I need to see so I will meet you somewhere later''

With that, both siblings again embraced and Edrahil departed, leaving Alexander with Aredhel. She motioned for him to follow and they made their way into the library. The first room they entered looked more like a cavernous hallway than an actual room, given its size. For a ceiling there was a glass skylight and two levels, the second level was supported by great pillars coming from the ground level. It did not cover the whole of the above so it was possible to walk directly ahead and see the sky the whole time, it was only if one walked underneath the second floor that the sky disappeared.

As Alexander walked with Aredhel he couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy the sunlight upon his face, blocking out the rest of reality. As Edrahil had mentioned, there was indeed few Eldar that wandered about the place, those who did happen to see him paid no heed, as though it was normal for a human to wander through the library. Aredhel stopped suddenly, and turning far quicker than one would expect caught his gaze, given the speed at which she moved Alexander was suddenly put on edge.

''Yes?'' He asked with sudden fright.

''I just realized that I did not ask if you wanted to read any particular topic.''

''Oh, well you see, I was wondering if I could have some time to myself. Seeing as I haven't had too much lately.''

She gave him a cold hard stare.

''Or not, company is always nice yes?''

She started walking again, this time at a slightly fast pace, _That is the last time I ask that question. Damn Eldar and their Damn staring, _he thought as they walked. After about ten minutes of walking they came to a circular room with twelve glowing orbs, each orb was atop a pillar and each pulsed with light. All were a different colour.

''This room is the galaxy room. These orbs will, upon command, locate any star system, planet, nebula or star you choose. It will not give the location of the this craftworld, or any other craftworld for that matter, nor will it give you the locations of exodite worlds, Webway locations or places within the eye of terror''.

''How do I operate it?''

''Simply think of a place and it will appear before you. It automatically attunes itself to your psychic presence; Eldar, Human, it does not differentiate, but it will not give you information that might endanger it or those who own it. I will be outside should you need me. I should also say that it is very valuable, so please do not do anything, stupid.''

'' I won't but if this thing does what you say it does, then I will be a while, and I suspect that you want to do something other than wait for a human to play around with your technology. Please do take sometime for yourself, I have no intention of going anywhere.''

Aredhel said nothing, but walked outside the room and closed the door. Alexander, now left to his own devices, thought of the most vivid planet he knew of; Home. As he thought of it the orbs began releasing steady streams of light, until the planet that he had thought of now appeared before him. The snow world, which was pocketed with dark green areas, now stood fully formed in front of him. Alexander then thought of his birth place, the map faded and changed until it presented him a street view of his home, no people were around and the map, instead of being simply before him, now surrounded him, he could look in any direction and see anything that was 'there'. He 'walked' through the streets and into the woods where he once dwelt as a child. For once during his time with the Eldar, he felt at home and safe, no one could hurt him here. With his home around him, and the memories it brought with it, came feelings which he and suppressed for so long. Like an old wound that had been healed and forgotten, now freshly opened again, only this time he couldn't contain them, and he started to cry.

Aredhel stood outside the galaxy room like she said she would and entered a meditative state. She stayed like that for a time before someone interrupted her. A young Scholar's apprentice approached her respectfully but with doubt in her eyes.

''Fear not young one, how may I help you?'' Aredhel asked.

''Apologies for the interruption mistress, but I require your aid.''

''What for my dear?''

''My master has given me a task that I do not have the experience to complete, and I humbly request your aid.''

''What is the task?''

''I am to submit a report on the combat doctrines of Humans and compare them to Eldar.''

''A strange task, why are you to do this?''

''My master was asked to give a review of human tactics, so that we might be able to better understand them and defeat them.''

''But why are you submitting this report?''

''It is a part of my trial, I am not writing the full report, simply assisting in his larger study. As rangers have first hand experience, I deemed it wise to seek their counsel.''

''Am I the first you have asked?''

''No, but you will be the first to accept if you do.''

''I would if I could but at this time I am busy.''

''Aredhel, I will mind the door for you while you assist the young apprentice if you like?'' A male voice said.

''Lúthien?'' Aredhel spoke in surprise. ''You would do this? Why don't you help the child and I will remain here?''

''I feel as though you would be better suited to the task.''

Aredhel though for a moment, she knew Lúthien, normally she would trust him, but if he found out what was behind the door...She did not want to picture the consequences. ''No Lúthien, you...''

''Go on Aredhel, let me take the burden from your shoulders, you always did have a way with children. I'm sure it will take but a moment.''

Looking at the apprentice again, Aredhel could not fail to notice the look of pleading in the girl's eyes, such a look made her want to reach out and hold the girl close. ''Very well Lúthien, I will be back shortly, do not go anywhere.''

''I will not, but please take your time. There is no hurry.'' With that Aredhel and the young apprentice wandered off and began talking about Human/Eldar battle strategies. _It worked _Lúthien thought, a rush of excitement flowed through him, soon he will have avenged his sister, and the galaxy will be short one more Human. As Lúthien thought this, a small grin appeared on his face.

Walking through the great corridors she recalled the talk she had with her father about partnership. She was glad to see how happy it made him, finally contemplating a life away from war, and he had made suggestions as to who would make a good mate. As she expected Feanor was mentioned, as handsome as he was, he was far to close minded for her. Lúthien was also suggested, but he was too young and impulsive, letting some of his desires get the better of him. Surprisingly, Maedhros was also mentioned. Aredhel liked Maedhros, he was wise and intelligent, while also possessing endless amounts of patience, very rarely coming to anger and wide knowledge of other species in the galaxy. He was still grieving for his late wife, a fact that was hidden from most including Lúthien. Aredhel knew all to well that she would never be able to replace her. Such thoughts were interrupted by the intense questioning of the apprentice, and Aredhel turned her mind back to the task at hand.

* * *

About an hour later, Alexander, after pulling himself together, had set of to discover the rest of the galaxy, he traveled to Holy Terra and saw the great palace where the Emperor himself resides, at this place he gave a prayer of thanks and mercy before moving on. He then traveled to the moons of Proteus IV, where his first naval action had been. He revisited planet Siren, so named for the shear number of insane that had come off that world, and saw the old battlefields where he served with the Imperial Guard as a field medic. He visited Tanith, and saw the burnt out husk that was once the home world of the famed Tanith First (and only). He traveled to Titan, the Sabbat worlds and Elysia, all places that he had been to with the fleet. He then traveled to Espandor, the home world of his friend Ebert Strauss, who was killed on the frigate, they had often talked about this place as it was one of the few civilized worlds in the imperium. Finally he visited Kaeriol, where his brother died, such a memory was one that caused such anger and hate in Alexander, it would have put even Captain Somers on edge. It was not directed just at the Dark ones who took him, but also at himself. That story however, is one for another time.

The image faded, and the door opened. Alexander turned around only to find that it was not Aredhel who stood before him, but another Eldar, a male, who he had never seen before.

''Greetings Eldar,'' He said bowing.

''So you are the filth that violates my home with every breath you take. What gave you the idea that you are welcome here, and how dare you use our technology without seeking first the permission that you don't have,'' The Eldar spat.

''I beg your...''

''Yes, that is right you do beg, as you should in front of beings infinitely more superior that your pathetic self.''

''I wish no trouble.''

''If that is your wish then you were a fool to come here. Stupid Mon'keigh, can you not think? How did you think we would react to having you here?''

Alexander did not reply. ''Now you cant even speak, your species is weaker than I expected. Ah no matter, if that is the case no one will miss your passing.''

''I am not going to fight you Eldar.''

''As if you could, the uncoordinated swinging of your arms is not what I call fighting. Let me show you how weak you truly are,'' With that, the Eldar sealed the door shut, and began striding towards Alexander. _Well... fuck _was all he thought.

* * *

Elohiem sat in the meditation chambers, when he a got a Headache. At the time he was meditating on the Human's Psychic landscape and the human's nature, through this he had hoped to gain more insight to what the runes had told him. So far there had been little success, though from his personality he deemed it unlikely that the Human would play a negative role in whatever it was that was coming. The headache was accompanied by a sense of fear, but not his own. Confused Elohiem gathered his runes and threw them, studying them for a while before getting up quickly and briskly walking to the nearest private shuttle.

* * *

The Eldar first threw a wild haymaker punch, to which Alexander lent back and dodged with ease, however the Eldar wanted this, and following through with his punch used its momentum to throw a spinning back kick which found its mark on Alexanders jaw, sending him backwards. Getting up, Alexander barely had time to dodge the next attack, his officer hand-to-hand training now coming into play he lunged with a knife hand strike aimed at the Eldar's throat, the Eldar caught his hand and bent it backwards. ''I expected better human, which doesn't say much.'' The Eldar then proceeded to dislocate Alexander's wrist. Screaming in pain, Alexander failed to notice the powerful side kick that struck him in the chest and sent him into one of the orbs, knocking it off its pedestal, and smashing into pieces. All the orbs now stopped glowing and went dark and cold.

The Eldar shrieked in delight, ''Oh I'm sure the Autarch will understand, after all, humans are so respectful of all things Eldar yes?, But I'm not finished with you, not yet.'' Again striding over to him, the Eldar raised his leg and brought it downward on Alexander's chest, only he moved and the Eldar missed his mark. With his good hand, Alexander, who was still on the ground, clenched a fist and threw it sideways into the Eldar's kneecap as hard as he could. While feeling the strike, it did nothing and the Eldar picked him up by the scruff of the neck, and smiling he said ''Pathetic'' before hurling him across the room, knocking two more orbs over and smashing them. Now bleeding from the crystal shards and with his whole body throbbing from pain, Alexander knew he would not be able to resist the Eldar. _Where the hell is Aredhel? Now of all times she decides to listen to advice and take a walk, typical. _

As fate would have it however, Aredhel had decided after walking around that it was time to go, she wished to see the sky garden, it had been a while since she last walked the forested road. Returning to the galaxy room she was surprised to see that the door had been sealed. No matter, unlocking it would not take long. A few moments later she had it and was absolutely horrified by the scene that greeted her. Three of the twelve orbs smashed, blood smeared around the place. It looked as though a Dark Eldar had made its home here, but the thing that stood out the most was Lúthien, with his knee of Alexander's throat, slowly choking him to death. Reacting quickly, Aredhel threw a reverse spinning heel to Lúthien's head, knocking him backwards. ''What in the name of Isha are you doing?!'' She cried

''Cleansing our home from this filth, Look what he has done.'' he said gesturing around.

''I suspect you had something to do with it. Regardless, this is not your decision to make.''

''You do not need to take part, leave and I will finish the job. You need not be any the wiser.''

''I will not allow you to kill him Lúthien.''

Lúthien's eyes went wide, ''You protect him?''

''Yes''

''Why? What is he to you?''

''That is not of your concern.''

''I have my task Aredhel, if you concern yourself you will regret it''

Now it was Aredhel's turn to be shocked, not only was she older than him, but she also held higher respect within the ranger groups, and he dared threaten her?! ''I am concerning myself, leave Lúthien.''

Lúthien, now smiled an evil smile, ''Shall we again find out who is the better melee specialist?'' With that the two began to duel, a flying sidekick from Lúthien was stopped in midair by Aredhel, who had stepped aside and thrown an elbow to his face. Now on the floor, Lúthien kicked Aredhel's legs out from underneath her, then pouncing on her and bringing an open palm down onto her jaw. Feeling it crack, Aredhel gave a cry of pain. Lúthien then proceeded to rain down more blows directed at her ribcage and face.

Alexander in the meantime, was now slumped against the far wall, watching what was happening. Upon hearing Aredhel's cry, he suddenly lost all sense of pain. Getting up he sprinted as fast as he could bellowing at the top of his lungs toward the Eldar attacking Aredhel. Lúthien turned with a mix of surprise and fright, he couldn't get to his full height to face the human and got tackled in the mid section of his body, knocking the wind out of him. Alexander now fueled by sheer rage, broke the tackle and threw his own roundkick, it did not have the effect he had hoped for, the Eldar caught the kick against his ribs, but was otherwise unfazed. Rising to his feet rapidly he grasped Alexander by the scruff, again lifting him off the ground. Only this time, Alexander brought his knees close to his chest and kicked downward with all his might, hitting the Eldar in the chest, breaking his grip and cracking a rib in the process. On the ground again, he went for a back kick, only to have his leg caught by the Eldar who then brought his fist downward on the humans kneecap, shattering it. For Alexander the world went black with pain. Lúthien now standing over the Human, now unconscious, prepared to finish him off.

''Back away now Lúthien, you will not be warned again'' a voice bellowed from the doorway. Looking up, Lúthien saw Farseer Elohiem with three other rangers he happened to find, Maedhros being amongst them. The rangers held swords and the farseer held his staff. The sight before Eloheim was appalling; broken galaxy orbs, one passed out Human and a badly beaten Aredhel, blood spread across the room. ''Take Lúthien, make sure he goes nowhere, get a medical shuttle and take those two to the healers. I will inform the council.''

''Yes my lord,'' Maedhros replied, who then began moving the other rangers along.

''Stars hope that they listen to reason,'' Elohiem said to himself.

* * *

Slowly coming to his senses, Alexander woke in a comfortable bed surrounded by unfamiliar settings. He found himself in a small square room, the walls were white with intricate patterns and designs flowing on them. His back ached, as did his head and his throat felt as though it was crushed, which explained the difficulty breathing. Undoubtedly the worst pain he felt was in his left kneecap and he felt the bandages wrapped around his chest, leg and forehead. The door opened and an Eldar male came through, though not the one who had beaten the living daylights out of him.

''Oh, you are awake already? Good, farseer Elohiem will be pleased, how do you feel?'' the Eldar asked

''like I've been hit by an Emperor class dreadnought, where is Aredhel? Is she alright?'' Alexander asked with a hoarse voice.

''Ranger Aredhel is fine, Caranthir and Edrahil are with her now as are her parents''

''Is she safe?''

The Eldar looked puzzled by the question, naturally she would be safe here in the healers dome, why then would he, a Human no less, bother asking? ''Yes, quite safe I assure you. Now then, I need to check your injuries so if you please remain still''

''What are my injuries out of curiosity''

''Fractured ribs, badly bruised trachea, cracked skull, multiple cuts and one shattered kneecap'' the Eldar replied in a matter-of-fact sort of tone.

''And where is the bastard who did this to me and Aredhel?''

''I cannot give you that sort of information Human.'' Looking over his injuries, the Eldar assessed that that trachea would heal on its own in time as would the cuts. The ribs would need to be monitored, so would the skull. The Kneecap however was different, while it had been bound and would no doubt heal, it would be considerably weaker and it was quite possible that the human would require a cane to get around and walk with a limp for the foreseeable future at very least.

''How do they look?'' Alexander asked

''While I am not too concerned about most of your injuries, your knee is seriously damaged. I don't think there is much we can do about it. When you are able to walk, it is quite likely you will be using a cane to get around''

''Wait what? Don't Eldar have the medical technology to fix it?''

''We do but in your case, we are presented with several unique problems. Firstly, our medical equipment was designed for Eldar, which means we do not know how your body will react to it. Secondly, we need the permission of the Seer council to preform such a task on you, which we don't have. Thirdly, we must wait and see how well the bones heal before we can operate on it. Finally, the Seer council has requested your presence, so you may not even be here for us to operate when the time comes''

''Hang on, the Seer council wants to see me? Why, what have I done?''

''The fight you may have been involved in might have something to do with it''

''Well...yes I suppose it would'' Alexander replied realizing the stupidity of his question.

''In any case, I suggest you rest. Caranthir will come along later to speak to you'' With that the Eldar left and Alexander was once again alone, slowly drifting into the loving embrace that was sleep.

* * *

''Are feeling alright my dear?'' Aredhel's mother asked

''No''

''Tell me where it hurts''

''Mother it is not as though I have never been in a fight before, I can deal with it''

''I don't care if you can deal with it, you are still my child'' Her mother replied, kissing her forehead ''My poor girl, how did this happen?''

''I do not know''

''She will be alright mother, her wounds are not severe, we are lucky that she did not endure worse'' Caranthir said

''Yes I suppose we have farseer Elohiem to thank for that'' Their father said

''Actually father, I believe we have the Human to thank as well'' The silence that now reigned was deafening, even Caranthir looked surprised.

''What do you mean Aredhel?'' Caranthir asked

''When Lúthien was on top of me, the human tackled him and threw him off. Because of that I am not as badly hurt as I may have been''

''Well I...don't quite know how to respond to that'' Caranthir said

''It seems that we own him our gratitude'' Edrahil said

''I think not'' their father snorted, ''I will not give him the honor, he does not deserve it''

''As if saving me from worse beating is not good enough'' Aredhel said angrily

''He has shown himself to be more than a typical human, thanks is the lest you can offer father'' Caranthir agreed

''He has shown nothing, if anything he has shown how little he can do to protect someone'' their father countered

''It is exactly that line of thinking that has put us in this position father. You have no real reason to hate him at all. You think very lowly of humans in general, we understand that, but does saving Aredhel not count for something?'' Edrahil responded

''I know of Humanity, I know that they want. What makes you think he is any different?'' Their father replied angrily.

''We know he is different because we actually take the time to talk to him, his actions today prove this'' Aredhel said

''They prove nothing..''

''I am tired of debating this with you father, I know the Human for more than he is, you do not, and until you do I am not talking to you about this anymore'' Aredhel cut him off

''I agree, talk to him, if that does not change your opinion of him, the at least you can say you tried'' Caranthir said

''There are many paths to wisdom father, this may be one of them'' Edrahil agreed.

There was silence for a time, the three siblings making clear that they were not going to change their minds, their father was shocked at his children's rebellion, but proud that they had formed their own opinions. ''I will speak to this Mon'keigh and I will form my own opinion like you said, but do not expect much''

''Thank you father, I am glad to see that hate has not totally blinded your sense of reason'' Edrahil said

''I thank you also father, for your courage to put aside your differences, if only for my sake'' Aredhel agreed

''Come father I will show you the way'' Caranthir said, and with that they left the room.

Alexander, having difficulty sleeping, managed to prop himself up against the wall so he was now sitting upright, when the door opened, he noticed Caranthir, but not the other Eldar that came in.

''Greetings Alexander, I hope you are feeling better'' Caranthir spoke

''I am, thank you sir'' he replied, the other Eldar raised an eyebrow at the mention of 'sir'.

''Allow me to introduce to you my father, he wishes to speak to you alone'' with that Caranthir left the room leaving Alexander and the other Eldar alone. The two met each others gazes, while Alexander saw nothing but a hateful stare, the Eldar saw a gentle and patient look in the human.

''Do you not fear me Human?'' The Eldar asked

''I'm done fearing things that I have little to no control over Eldar''

''Is that not a reason to fear them?''

''To some maybe, but not me''

''Why is that?''

''Because you have a conscience, for good or bad I cannot say''

''You do not fear me because I have a voice in my head that I may choose to ignore?''

''I do not fear you because you have the gift of reason, if you choose to ignore it then all I will feel for you is sympathy'' There was silence for a time before either of them spoke again.

''I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter''

''You are welcome, but I did not 'save' her as such, I merely removed the bastard atop her''

''Regardless, thank you''

''It was my pleasure,''

''I don't like Humanity, I despise your kind with a passion''

''That seems to be a recurring theme around here''

''Can you blame us?''

''No, nor do I really care how you feel towards humanity, that's your business not mine''

''But it is your species''

''And? There are plenty within the Imperium who feel the same way toward Eldar, neither race is better than the other. They are just...Different''

''You mean to tell me that Humanity is on par with Eldar? That we are equal?'' the Eldar said with disbelief

''I mean to tell you that both races are different and will never truly understand one another, but that is no reason to eternally hate one another''

''There are many who would disagree''

''Of that I have no doubt, but this'' Alexander said gesturing around ''Is a start a potentially better future''

''Maybe, only time will tell. For now however I will leave you to your rest''

''Very well, farewell''

The Eldar left without a word and Alexander again drifted into blissful sleep.

* * *

''Come along Míriel, the council will not wait forever'' Elohiem chirped

''I am right behind you Elohiem''

''Oh good, now then what was it I was saying?''

''The human in the fight''

''Yes, what do you make of it''

''Highly unlikely he started it, why was Aredhel not with him?''

''Good question, I expect the Autarch's will want to know that as well''

They walked briskly until they came to the council chambers. A great tower housed the council of the craftworld and the chamber was ringed by a small corridor set between the inner and outer sets of transparisteel windows which granted a panoramic view of the craftworld. The hall was accessible only to the members of the Council. The floor was decorated with a natural and circular motif symbolizing balance and wisdom, it was there so that none of the council, past, present or future may forget what once was, is and will be. The council, at this moment, was already in session and the late arrival of Eloheim and Míriel did not go unnoticed.

''Elohiem, Míriel, so good of you to join us''

''Apologies Autarch, we were held up, have we missed anything important?'' Míriel said taking a seat next to Elohiem. With all twelve council members present

''Hardly, we were just discussing the removal of the Human''

''I thought as much, let it be said now that I think removing the Human would not be in our best interests'' Elohiem said

''You jest surely? How can keeping the human here be in our 'best interests'? He started a fight and broke three galaxy orbs not to mention the amount of demands I have heard calling for his removal or execution'' an Autarch said in disbelief

''I jest not Autarch, I do not believe the human is stupid enough to cause a fight in the middle of the craftworld, particularly with a ranger''

''The human may have been trying to find a way off the craftworld, thus causing the fight'' a farseer called

''If that is true then he would have better opportunities when he was on board the frigate when he was first brought to my attention'' Míriel countered

''Regardless of the Human's motivations, it is clear that his presence here is is unwanted, and that it causes some to take matters into their own hands'' The lead Autarch said

''As it so happens Autarch, Lúthien was the perpetrator of the fight more than the human was, his indulgences are... dangerous'' Elohiem said

''How so?''

''He relishes in combat slightly more than he should, I feel as though he has walked the path of the outcast too long and he is becoming corrupted''

''That may be so but I hardly blame him for attacking the human, one could argue he lost control'' the Autarch replied

''Each Eldar is entrusted with the choice of choosing what path and course of action they wish to take Autarch, Lúthien acted knowingly and willfully. His is a path we cannot allow or follow'' the Grand master of scholars spoke up.

''It is only a Human, who really cares?'' the Autarch replied

''That is exactly the kind of thinking that led Lúthien to his course of action. I warn you Autarch, you walk a dark and dangerous path when you cease seeing humans, or any race for that matter, as living beings that hold all the complexity of Eldar. Do not let your hatred cloud your judgment like it did Lúthien'' the Grand Master spoke again, and all heard the wisdom in his words. The chamber was silent for a time before someone spoke.

''Then with this insight, I suggest to the council we let those involved in this incident speak for themselves on this matter before us, so that we may determine the best course of action take. There is little point in making rash guesses based on speculation and rumor'' Elohiem said

''I agree, when those involved are able to be presented before us then we shall resolve this matter, I initiate a vote'' Míriel agreed

Of the twelve council members, 5 voted against the move to wait and 7 voted for. With the issue temporarily placed on hold the council then began to discuss the cessation of hostilities with the Imperium regarding the recent war. It was a major strategic and territorial victory for the Eldar which had ended far sooner than had been anticipated with fewer casualties than had been expected. Seeing as the Humans had been mostly driven out of the system, there was no real reason to continue the war. The Imperial guard regiments that remained were to be released back to the Imperium without harm and the Exodite worlds would maintain small detachments of Beil-tan warriors until it was clear that the Imperium did not intend to take back the system.

* * *

**So then, yes, no or maybe? As normal talk to me and fire some ideas.**

**Thanks to:**

**Kate-CorvusAlbus**

**AlwaysBetOnVoid**

**Cheers lads.**


End file.
